Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: The Naruto Universe is being shook up with weird events. Can Naruto settle everything, or will he just be caught up in the events? ON HOLD
1. Story 1: Who Framed Naruto? Part One

Author's Note: I wrote this story out of boredom. It might not be too good. It's kind of weird...sort of at times. I hope this story is okay. It possibly has OOC moments. It takes place in Shippuden. This story is a bunch of mini stories in one, sort of. Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. :(

* * *

Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles:  
Chapter One...

It was a normal morning in the Leaf Village for Naruto Uzumaki. He got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, get dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ah! I can't wait to eat my ramen today!" Naruto said as he skipped into the kitchen.

He took out a cup of ramen and then sat down at the table and got his chopsticks ready to dig in.

Suddenly a familiar pink haired kunoichi called Sakura Haruno busted through Naruto's house door.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sakura shouted in rage.

That sudden scream caused Naruto to fall out his seat in shock.

Sakura stormed into his kitchen and angrily grabbed him by his shirt.

"YOU ARE SOOOOO GONNA DIE!!!!!" Sakura shouted in rage.

Her face was red with anger and there was fire in her eyes.

Naruto looked frightened.

That's when Naruto's normal morning went downhill.

"Sakura! Why are you so angry?" Naruto asked as he tried to pull away.

Sakura huffed.

"YOU SNUCK INTO MY HOUSE AND TRASHED IT!!! AND YOU STOLE MY FAVORITE NECKLACE!!!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto looked even more scared, and a little confused.

"I...I didn't do that!" Naruto squeaked.

Sakura saw the innocent look in Naruto's eyes and then sighed as she let him go.

"I would never ever steal from you! And I certainly wouldn't steal anything!" Naruto said.

Sakura sighed again as her rage calmed down.

"...Okay, I believe you. But...are you sure you didn't? I saw blond hair, and there's the scent of ramen on it." Sakura said.

Naruto rose his eyebrows in a confused fashion.

"How could there be?! I don't remember sneaking into your house!" Naruto said.

Sakura thought for a minute.

Then suddenly Naruto snapped his finger in a 'I got it!' way.

"Someone must have framed me!" Naruto said.

Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, this isn't a lame crime movie!" Sakura said as she put her hands on her hips. "This is real life! And why would anybody do that?" Sakura added.

Naruto frowned.

"Hmm..." Naruto said as he got into his famous thinking position.

Thirty Minutes Later...

Naruto and Sakura were walking around the village together, thinking about who could have snuck into Sakura's house and who could have 'framed' Naruto for it.

They walked by Rock Lee who called out to them.

"Hey Naruto! Hey Sakura!" Rock Lee called out.

Naruto and Sakura looked up.

"Lee? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh...just hanging around, and enjoying this youthful day of youthfulness which is extremely youthful! Did I mention that it's youthful?" Rock Lee said.

Naruto sweat dropped.

Lee then smiled and gazed up at the sky and then back at them.

"So what are you guys up to?" Rock Lee asked.

Sakura spoke up.

"Well...someone snuck into my house and trashed it, and stole my favorite necklace. And me and Naruto think that somebody framed him for it." Sakura explained.

Rock Lee looked shocked.

"That's horrible!" Rock Lee said.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Who framed you?" Rock Lee asked.

Sakura sighed.

"We don't know." Sakura said.

Rock Lee suddenly smiled.

"Can I help you solve this mystery?" Rock Lee asked.

Sakura smiled.

"I guess..." Sakura said.

Then Rock Lee's face lit up.

"YAY!!!" Rock Lee shouted.

Naruto stepped back.

Then Rock Lee suddenly pulled a long brown coat out of his pocket and put it on. Then he brought out a notepad and pencil seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'm ready!" Rock Lee said.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged confused glances.

Then Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"That was so cool!" Naruto said in excitement.

Sakura sweat dropped and sighed.

Then Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee went to Sakura's house to check out the 'crime scene' as Rock Lee called it.

At Sakura's House...

Naruto and Rock Lee gasped.

Furniture was everywhere, there was stains on the walls, random items were scattered, and there was graffiti on the living room wall that said. 'Naruto wuz here'.

"WOW! It looks horrible!" Naruto said.

Rock Lee looked around.

"I can see that somebody framed Naruto by leaving that graffiti there." Rock Lee said.

He started writing on the notepad.

"...Graffiti...on wall..." Rock Lee mumbled as he wrote.

Sakura tilted her head.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm keeping track of the crime by writing down clues." Rock Lee replied.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but then there was a loud crash and then Naruto screaming.

"What was that?!" Sakura asked.

Rock Lee put down the notepad.

"Must have been Naruto!" Rock Lee said.

Sakura and Rock Lee ran upstairs to find Naruto.

Upstairs...

Sakura and Rock Lee looked around in the trashed hall.

"...Where's Naruto?" Rock Lee asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! GET IT OFF!!! SAKURA!!!! BUSHY BROWS!!!!" Naruto shouted in horror.

Sakura listened.

"That came from the bathroom!" Sakura said.

Then Sakura and Rock Lee opened the door to the bathroom to see Naruto hanging upside down from the ceiling with a piece of paper on his face.

"Naruto?!" Rock Lee and Sakura both said.

Sakura threw a kunai knife at the piece of paper on Naruto's face and it then got the kunai knife stuck the paper to the wall.

Naruto then fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Rock Lee asked.

"I was searching for clues, and then I walked in here and out of nowhere that piece of paper flew in my face!" Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

Sakura walked over to the piece of paper on the wall and picked it up and read it.

"...Guys! Look!" Sakura said after reading it.

Naruto ran over and looked it.

_My Troublesome Shopping List:_

_Milk._

_Kunai knives._

_Chopsticks._

_The new issue of Cloud Watching Digest._

_A new shogi board._

_Mom's face cream._

_Dad's depression medicine._

_Ear plugs._

_Bread._

_A new flower vase._

_And a birthday present for Ino._

Naruto read out loud.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Who's shopping list is this?" Rock Lee asked.

Naruto thought for a minute.

Then snapped is finger.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

Rock Lee smiled.

"Alright! Another clue!" Rock Lee said excitedly.

He then got out his notepad.

"...Shikamaru's shopping list..." Rock Lee said as he wrote it down.

Sakura frowned.

"This means...Shikamaru destroyed my house and framed Naruto!" Sakura said.

Naruto looked shocked.

"Ugh! I didn't suspect he could pull something off like this!" Naruto said.

Rock Lee smiled.

"Let's go tell Lady Tsunade about this!" Rock Lee said.

"No! That will give Shikamaru time to get away! Let's go confront him!" Naruto said.

Then the three ran out the door.

Somewhere In The Leaf Village...

Shikamaru was laying down on the ground watching the clouds when suddenly Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee surrounded him.

Shikamaru sighed.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Rock Lee grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Your coming with us!" Sakura said.

Shikamaru looked confused.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto spoke up.

"You trashed Sakura's house, stole her necklace, and framed me!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked even more confused.

"I didn't do that!" Shikamaru said.

Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Liar! We saw your shopping list at my house!" Sakura said angrily.

Rock Lee pulled out his notepad.

"See?!" Rock Lee asked as he showed him the notepad.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow.

"That's a drawing of Sakura." Shikamaru said.

Naruto rose an eyebrow.

Rock Lee looked back at it.

"Oops! That's the wrong page!" Rock Lee said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru sweat dropped as Rock Lee continued to flip through endless drawings of Sakura while trying to find the 'clues' page.

After twenty minutes Sakura finally spoke up.

"Just explain how your shopping list winded up in my house!" Sakura said as she grabbed the notepad from Rock Lee.

"Well...Mom forced me to do the grocery shopping today. I left the house, and walked through the village. And then I stopped to talk to Choji. When we were done talking I realized that my shopping list was gone and I decided to go watch clouds." Shikamaru explained. "Now if you guys will stop being troublesome, I'll get back to watching the clouds." Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed, Rock Lee wrote down what Shikamaru said, and Sakura nearly fell to the ground.

"...This means that someone is not only framing Naruto, but Shikamaru too!" Rock Lee said.

Naruto spoke up.

"Can you come back to Sakura's house with us and find clues?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"...I guess...." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

Back At Sakura's House...

Naruto and Rock Lee were checking upstairs, and Sakura and Shikamaru were checking downstairs for clues.

* * *

**With Sakura and Shikamaru...**

Sakura was searching her messed up bedroom for clues and Shikamaru was lazily standing in the doorway.

Sakura sighed.

"You could help, you know?" Sakura asked as she crawled the floor.

"Yeah...but it's a drag to go through a girls room." Shikamaru said.

Sakura sighed and continued looking, then she saw something suspicious.

* * *

**With Naruto and Rock Lee...**

Naruto was looking around in the kitchen and Rock Lee was checking the coat closet.

"...What's this?" Naruto asked as he picked up something on the floor.

It was blond hair that had the smell of ramen on it.

"Aha! A clue!" Naruto said.

He quickly ran to the coat closet where Rock Lee was, closing the closet door behind him

"Hey Bushy Brows! I found a clue!" Naruto said.

Rock Lee looked up from his notepad and smiled.

"Alright!" Rock Lee said.

Naruto showed him the hair.

"Alright! ...Blond hair...that smells like the ramen from Ichiraku's..." Rock Lee mumbled as he wrote it down.

Then Rock Lee walked over to the door to open it. But it wouldn't open.

"Uh Naruto...I think we're trapped..." Rock Lee said.

Naruto jumped and ran over to the door.

"NO! We can't be trapped!" Naruto said.

Then he started slamming into the door and punching it.

"HELP!!! SAKURA!!! SHIKAMARU!!! SOMEONE!!!" Naruto shouted.

Continued.

* * *

How's the first part? This mini story has two parts! The next part should be up by tomorrow. I hope this part was good. Sorry for the slight cliff hanger. And I hope there wasn't too bad OOC moments! Read and review!


	2. Who Framed Naruto? Part Two The Ending

Author's Note: I didn't expect I'd get reviews for the first mini story's first part! Since I did, I might as well continue the story! This is the second part to the mini story Who Framed Naruto. Sorry if this all confusing! And as usual, there's possible OOC moments.

* * *

Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles:

Chapter Two...

Naruto and Rock Lee were still trapped in Sakura's coat closet and Sakura and Shikamaru were still looking for clues in Sakura's room.

* * *

**With Naruto and Rock Lee...**

Naruto was pretty much clawing the door.

"GET US OUT!!!! SAKURA!!!! SHIKAMARU!!!! TERRY!!! SOMEONE!!!" Naruto screamed.

Rock Lee rose an eyebrow.

"Who's Terry?" Rock Lee asked.

Naruto sighed and turned around.

"I don't know, I'm in panic here!" Naruto said.

Rock Lee sighed as Naruto continued to punch and kick the door.

"Hold on Naruto! Let me have a go!" Rock Lee said.

Rock Lee got into a fighting position.

"LEAF HURRICANE!!!!" Rock Lee shouted as he kicked the door.

The door wouldn't budge.

* * *

**Back To Sakura and Shikamaru...**

Sakura picked up something.

"Shikamaru, what's this?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru yawned and walked over to Sakura as she stood up.

Shikamaru picked up the object.

It was a strand of blond hair.

"Is this Naruto's hair?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru sniffed of it.

"No...this hair doesn't smell like ramen." Shikamaru said. "It smells like...perfume." Shikamaru added.

Sakura tilted her head.

"It could be my perfume." Sakura said.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"This isn't the perfume your wearing. It smells real strong. Like the perfume Ino wears." Shikamaru said.

Then Sakura suddenly snapped her finger in an 'Aha!' way.

"Someone must have put perfume on Naruto's hair, making us think that Naruto trashed my house and is framing Ino!" Sakura said.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"That isn't it. Look at this length of it. It's much longer then Naruto's hair. And the blond color isn't the same. It looks more golden, like Ino's hair." Shikamaru said.

Sakura frowned.

"What does this mean?" Sakura asked. "This doesn't make any sense." Sakura added.

Shikamaru put the strand of hair in his pocket.

"Let's just go back to Naruto and Lee." Shikamaru said.

Sakura smiled.

Then the two walked out of Sakura's room.

* * *

**Back To Naruto and Rock Lee...**

"GET US OUT!!!! HELP!!!" Rock Lee shouted.

Naruto fired up his rasingan at the door.

But it still wouldn't budge.

"Naruto...you've used that jutsu thirty nine times!" Rock Lee said.

Naruto growled.

"Well I have to get out of here!" Naruto said.

Rock Lee sighed and then sat down on the floor.

"Ow!" Rock Lee said.

Naruto turned around.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I sat on something..." Rock Lee said as he grabbed what it was.

It was a gold ring with a purple heart on it.

"Is that a ring?" Naruto asked.

Rock Lee smiled.

"We got another clue!" Rock Lee said.

"...Ring with gold and purple heart..." Rock Lee muttered as he wrote it down on his notepad.

Naruto grabbed the ring and put it in his pocket along with the strand of ramen smelling blond hair.

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru were walking through Sakura's living room.

"Where's Naruto and Lee?!" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru yawned.

"I dunno. But all this searching for them is a drag. I'm gonna take a break." Shikamaru said as he lied down on Sakura's couch and fell asleep.

"Shikamaru! This is no time for no time for napping!" Samurai said in an aggravated voice.

Shikamaru just snored.

Sakura sighed.

Then she walked off only to trip over something.

The vibration woke Shikamaru up.

"Ugh..what's that?!" Shikamaru said as he sat up.

Sakura mumbled something that sounded like 'I can't believe that I'm a ninja and I trip and fall.'

Shikamaru sighed and stood up.

He lowered his hand for her to grab.

Sakura grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"Thanks." Sakura said in shock that he helped her.

Shikamaru put his hand behind his neck.  
"Yeah...hey what's that you tripped over?" Shikamaru asked.

He picked the thing up, which was a pink notebook and looked in it.

Inside was nothing but drawings of Gaara.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow.

Sakura realized what it was he was looking at and quickly snatched the notebook away while blushing almost as bad as Hinata.

"Don't just look at a book like that!" Sakura said as she held the notebook.

Shikamaru looked confused.

"Why do you have a notebook with drawings of Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and blushed another shade.

"W-well I have a little crush on him..." Sakura said as she opened her eyes.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

Then Sakura and Shikamaru were looking around for Naruto and Rock Lee.

They were both standing in front of the closet door.

"I wonder where-" Shikamaru said but was cut off by Naruto's voice.

"GIANT RASINGAN!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto's voice shouted.

Suddenly there was a big flash a blue light and then the closet door was broken down by the giant rasingan. And there was a thick cloud of smoke.

"Ack! Ugh!" Sakura said as she choked.

Then the cloud of smoke faded away.

And stood in the doorway, was Rock Lee and Naruto. Naruto had marks all over him and he was panting.

"...I...I did...it..." Naruto said as he panted.

Sakura looked angry.

"You just destroyed my closet door!" Sakura said.

Shikamaru spoke up.

"What were you two doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well...I was in the closet looking for clues, Naruto ran in there with a clue, the door wouldn't open back, and here we are now!" Rock Lee explained.

When Naruto stopped panting, Shikamaru handed him the strand of blond hair.

"Here's a clue Sakura found." Shikamaru said.

Rock Lee smiled and wrote it down.

"...Blond hair that smells like strong perfume..." Rock Lee muttered as he wrote it down.

Naruto spoke up.

"We found a clue too!" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled.

"Great! Me and Shikamaru checked every room upstairs." Sakura said.

"And me and Naruto checked every room downstairs except the living room." Rock Lee said.

Then the four walked into the living room to check it out.

Naruto and Sakura were crawling the floor looking for clues, Rock Lee was checking under furniture, and Shikamaru was checking the corners.

For a few minutes, everything was quite, until Naruto suddenly shouted something.

"A clue!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura looked up from the floor.

"You did?!" Rock Lee asked as he ran over.

Shikamaru walked over too.

Naruto and Sakura stood up.

"I found a piece of paper." Naruto said.

Rock Lee read the paper out loud.

_My Shopping List:_

_Perfume._

_Lotion._

_Make up._

_A new dress. (Short of course.)_

_New high heels._

_Skin cream._

_A new comb. (Hopefully purple.)_

_A new hair brush._

_Deodorant_

_Body spray._

_The new issue of Hot Clothes Weekly._

_A new book on diets._

_Dad's cough medicine._

_And salad ingredients._

_And random food Dad tells me to get._

Sakura read out loud.

Rock Lee rose an eyebrow.

"Who's shopping list is this?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno! It's probably a girl's." Naruto said.

Rock Lee got out his notepad.

"Okay...girl's shopping list..." Rock Lee muttered as he wrote it down.

Sakura smiled.

"Okay, now's the time to figure out who framed Naruto and sort of Shikamaru!" Sakura said.

Then Rock Lee sat down on Sakura's couch, Naruto sat next to him, Shikamaru stood up, and Sakura stood behind Rock Lee.

"Okay...let's get out the clues." Shikamaru said. said.

Rock Lee read the clues out loud.

_Clues:  
Graffiti on wall._

_Blond hair that smells like ramen._

_Shikamaru's shopping list._

_Blond hair that smells like strong perfume_

_A girl's shopping list._

_And a gold ring with a small purple heart on it._

Rock Lee read out loud.

Naruto suddenly snapped his finger.

"I got it! A girl with blond hair wearing strong perfume that was eating ramen stole shikamaru's shopping list and rewrote it, left her shopping list behind accidentally, and stole another girl's ring and is framing me and Shikamaru because she's an evil graffiti writer!" Naruto said.

Sakura sighed.

"Naruto...do you ever really think things through?" Sakura asked.

"I think I know a better theory. I've been analyzing the clues in my mind." Shikamaru suddenly said.

Rock Lee looked up.

"What's your theory?" Rock Lee asked.

Shikamaru walked closer to the couch.

"Well...if you examine the graffiti, it smells just like the perfume on the blond hair. The blond hair is longer and more golden then Naruto's. And this shopping list definitely belongs to a girl that's obsessed with looks and is determined to be slim. The ring looks familiar too. As does the perfume smell." Shikamaru said.

Rock Lee and Sakura looked like they understood who the person is.

Naruto tilted his head.

"I don't get it." Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed.

"See, the blond hair is identical to Ino's, the perfume is the same that Ino wears, Ino always shops troublesome stuff like that, Ino wears that ring. Do you get it now?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto tilted his head.

Sakura sighed.

"Shikamaru is saying that Ino did this!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto looked confused.

"...Ino? Why would she frame me and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was about to answer but Shikamaru answered instead.

"Because she's a troublesome girl." Shikamaru said.

Rock Lee smiled.

"We found the thief!" Rock Lee cheered as he stood up.

Naruto stood up too.

"But how did she pull this off?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple. When Sakura was away, Ino snuck in here and trashed it then stole the necklace. Then she decided to frame you by taking some of her own hair and dipping it in ramen then leaving it on the floor, then she wrote the graffiti to blame you, then she tried to pull me into this by taking my shopping list and putting it in here to throw Sakura off." Shikamaru explained.

Sakura smirked.

"But she probably didn't think it through enough! Because she accidentally left her own shopping list, her ring, and more of her hair!" Sakura added.

Naruto smiled.

"Alright! Let's get her and turn her in!" Naruto said.

Then the four left Sakura's house to track down Ino, the 'criminal' Rock Lee called her.

Somewhere In The Leaf Village...

Ino was laying down on a towel in her lawn sunbathing while wearing a revealing light blue bikini and a very familiar necklace.

Suddenly Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee surrounded her.

Ino looked up at them annoyed.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"We've got something to say!" Sakura said.

Naruto and Shikamaru took one of her arms and pulled her up.

"You trashed my house, took my necklace, and framed Naruto and Shikamaru!" Sakura said as she pointed accusingly at Ino.

Ino smirked.

"Yes...I did." Ino said. "I didn't expect you'd catch on quickly!" Ino added.

Rock Lee suddenly grabbed her hand.

"We caught you! Now let's take her in! And what I mean by that, is take her to Lady Tsunade!" Rock Lee said.

Naruto smiled.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

Ino looked shocked and pulled away.

"Wait! You can't! I'll be in trouble!" Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Well Ino...that's how it is." Shikamaru said.

Sakura walked over and undid the necklace around Ino's neck and grabbed it.

"Why did you take it?" Sakura asked angrily.

Ino's face turned angry.

"Because I should have gotten that necklace at the sale and not you!" Ino snapped at Sakura.

Rock Lee grabbed Ino's wrist again.

"Well it is not youthful to steal. Or to frame others for it. I'm sorry...but we're turning you in!" Rock Lee said.

Ino looked annoyed.

"You can't turn me in! And anyway if you-" Ino said but was cut off by Shikamaru hitting her back.

Shikamaru hit her back and she fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"Now we can take her in." Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled.

Then Shikamaru scooped her up and the four took Ino to Tsunade.

In Tsunade's Office...

Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru entered the room with Ino still out cold.

Tsunade looked up from her giant piles of paperwork.

"What's going on now?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura leaned over on the desk.

"Ino's a criminal!" Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Rock Lee said.

"Turn her in! We caught her red handed!" Naruto added.

Tsunade sighed.

"Okay...Shizune!" Tsunade shouted.

Shizune entered the room.

"Yes milady?" Shizune asked.

"Take Ino Yamanaka and put her in the hidden cell under the office." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes. I will do that." Shizune said.

Shikamaru put down Ino.

Then Shizune grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her out the door.

"So..." Naruto said. "Do we get...rewards?" Naruto asked.

"No." Tsunade plainly said.

Naruto scowled.

"Come on, Grandma!" Naruto said.

Then Tsunade's eye twitched as she stood up.

"And for the 40 thousandth time, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tsunade shouted.

Then Sakura, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee silently walked out the door as Naruto and Tsunade argued.

Meanwhile...

Ino was in the cell and woke up.

"Ugh...what am I doing in this cell?" Ino asked.

She suddenly smiled.

"Well...I suppose I should transform back." Ino said as she pressed her fingers together.

Then a puff of smoke appeared and suddenly Gaara appeared were Ino was standing.

"I can't believe I had to travel all this far to help her out, well it's worth it as long as she stops sending me love notes!" Gaara said as he smirked.

The End Of Who Framed Naruto.

* * *

There's the ending. Sorry if it's lame but I had writer's block! Remember...the whole story itself isn't over. The mini story Who Framed Naruto is over. But the next mini story should be up in a couple of days to add to Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles. The next mini story is called Tenten Loves Shino?! And it should be added soon. Please read and review. :)


	3. Story 2: Tenten Loves Shino!

Author's Note: I'm sorry about not updating for a while! I kind of...got writer's block with this story. (UGH! Why must writer's block attack me often?!) Anyway, this is the next mini story called Tenten Loves Shino? Unlike the first little story, this one has only one part to it. There's probably OOC moments with Tenten. But then again, Tenten doesn't get much screen time so...

Unexpected Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Therefore I don't! I also don't own Ultra Maniac manga, I possibly own Hinata and Neji's diary's (If your still reading beyond this point, thank you!)

* * *

Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles:

Tenten Loves Shino?!:

It was an ordinary morning in the Leaf Village, and it has been a week since the little 'episode' with Ino (Gaara) trashing Sakura's house and framing Naruto and/or Shikamaru. Naruto however, still has a black eye from where him and Tsunade had it out after he suggested get a reward.

"Wow! It's really beautiful today!" Tenten said as she walked along the streets of the village.

And Tenten was right. It was a very beautiful Spring day. Tenten had discarded her usual kunoichi outfit and was wearing a purple t-shirt and some light blue shorts with purple sandals.

Tenten didn't really have anything to do that day, Guy was on a solo mission, Lee was taking a day off, and Neji was training with his uncle. So that meant she didn't really have to do training that day.

"Hey, maybe I can go relax under one of the cherry blossom trees." Tenten thought out loud as she walked over to a tree.

Tenten smiled and sat down under the cherry blossom tree.

"Ah! I love Springtime! It's so nice!" Tenten said out loud as she closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head against the tree.

After a few seconds however, Tenten felt something crawl on her knee.

Tenten opened her eyes and noticed a bug on her knee.

"(Is that a bug? It looks unusual...)" Tenten thought as she slowly extended her hand to brush the bug away.

Then as Tenten extended her arm, she felt someone's hand grab her wrist.

Tenten slowly turned her head to find herself face to face with...Shino.

Tenten's eyes widened in shock.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" Tenten screamed in shock as she jumped and fell backwards.

Shino sighed when the bug flew away.

Tenten panted and sat up on her knees holding her heart as it raced to probably 90 MPH.

"When...when...when did you get there? You scared me to death!" Tenten said as she panted.

Shino stood up and pushed his glasses.

"...I've been here for about an hour. I've been searching for different insects when I noticed that one on your knee." Shino replied.

Tenten sighed and scowled.

"Well you could have said something instead of scarring me!" Tenten said as her heart beat returned back normal.

Shino just pushed up his glasses again.

"Can you stand up? It doesn't appear like you can." Shino said in a very creepy voice.

Tenten blushed slightly.

"I...I can stand up! Really I can! I'm a kunoichi after all, I'm tough!" Tenten assured.

Shino watched as Tenten tried to stand but failed.

Shino then walked closer to her and extended his hand.

"Let me help you up, Tenten." Shino said.

Tenten nodded and grabbed his hand.

Tenten felt her face grow warm as she grabbed his hand. But ignored it, labeling it as 'nothing'.

Then Shino pulled her up.

Tenten smiled.

"Um...thank you, Shino." Tenten said.

Shino shrugged his shoulders.

"...Okay..." Shino said as he pushed up his glasses.

Tenten giggled.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Tenten asked.

Shino shifted his gaze over to Tenten.

"...I only talk when it's necessary." Shino replied.

Tenten nodded as she narrowed her eyes.

Then Shino started to walk away.

"...By the way, you look really nice today." Shino said as he looked back at her and walked off.

Tenten stood there shocked at what he said. And a nice pink blush dusted over her cheeks.

"...Am I blushing?! No! Of course not! Why would I?" Tenten asked herself as she felt her face.

Tenten then sighed.

"I felt weird when he said that. And also when our hands touched. I haven't felt like this, since that time I had a crush on Neji!" Tenten said in confusion.

Then she started walking off.

"Maybe I can talk to someone about this..." Tenten said as she walked off.

Some Time Later Outside Lee's House...

Tenten stood on Rock Lee's doorstep and knocked on the door.

Then reality dawned on her.

"Wait a minute...I'm coming to LEE for advice!!!! OMIGOSH I must be losing my mind!" Tenten shouted in shock.

Tenten attempted to run away, but Lee answered the door.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Rock Lee asked.

Tenten sighed and mentally smacked herself in the forehead as she turned around on the doorstep.

"Uh...nothing." Tenten lied as she turned around.

Tenten tried to walk away but Lee grabbed her arm.

"Wait! I know something's up. I'm not that dumb you know." Lee said as he smirked.

Tenten turned around and rolled her eyes.

"(Really? Sometimes...)" Tenten thought.

"I know exactly what's going on, your crush on Neji that you thought was forgotten has come back!" Rock Lee said.

Tenten blushed and looked annoyed.

"Why does everybody think I had a crush on Neji?! Anyway, it's not that." Tenten said.

Rock Lee tilted his head.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"I...I um...think I like Shino." Tenten mumbled.

Lee looked confused.

"Shino? You like...Shino? W-why?" Lee asked as he took a few steps back.

Tenten sighed.

"Well, I don't know. One minute I'm mad at him for scaring me, the other I zone out daydreaming about what he'd look like in his underwear." Tenten explained.

Lee's eyes widened.

"OHMIGOSH! You've turned into a fangirl!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Rock Lee shouted as he slammed his door shut and locked it.

Tenten blinked when she heard the sound of hammering from the inside.

"Okay...maybe I should talk to someone else..." Tenten said as she slowly backed up and walked off.

Later...

"So that's my problem. I don't know what to do. Shino's creepy, but I can't help but be all weak kneed and blush madly when I see him! What should I do, Kakashi?" Tenten asked.

Kakashi looked at Tenten.

"Huh? Oh, Tenten. When did you get there?" Kakashi asked as he put down his book.

Reality dawned on Tenten and she mentally smacked her forehead.

"(I just spent thirty minutes talking to him when he didn't even know I was there! UGH! Tenten, your losing your mind, girl!)" Tenten thought as she sighed.

"So, what were you saying?" Kakashi asked.

Tenten growled.

"Forget it! Just forget it!" Tenten said as she walked off in a huff.

Kakashi stood there confused.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi thought out loud.

Later...

Tenten walked the streets of the village in a depressing fashion. She wasted her time with Lee and Kakashi, which made her want to punch herself for being stupid.

In her down mood, Tenten absentmindedly wandered into the Hyuuga Residence without thinking.

"Wait...why am I here?" Tenten asked herself when she noticed she was in a garden.

Tenten sighed.

"Aw man, I wandered into the Hyuuga Residence! Well...maybe I can talk to Neji about this. I am desperate for advice..." Tenten muttered as she walked up to the house.

Tenten almost put her hand on the door to knock, when she heard Neji's voice.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Neji's voice asked.

Tenten turned around to see Neji standing behind her.

"I saw you with my byakugan, why are you here?" Neji asked.

Tenten sighed.

"Neji, have you ever thought this one person was...mysterious and scary, but then you find yourself falling head over heels for them? You zone out and daydream about them, you blush in their presence, you feel like stalking them, you do stupid things accidentally?" Tenten asked with curiosity in her eyes.

Neji blinked.

"...Not really." Neji replied.

Tenten sighed and leaned against a post.

"You've...never fallin' for a girl before?" Tenten asked as she put her hands in the air.

Neji shifted his gaze to bush nearby.

"That's personal. I don't like to talk out in the open about that." Neji bluntly said as he looked back at Tenten.

Tenten put her hands on her hips.

"Have you at LEAST blushed in the presence of a girl?" Tenten asked.

"...That is personal as well. But even if I did like a girl, I would certainly not blush. I have control over my emotions and can prevent unnecessary things like that from occurring." Neji replied.

Tenten's face fell as she leaned back against the post.

"Tenten, why are you asking all this?" Neji asked.

"Well, I...I kind of like somebody..." Tenten said as she tapped her index fingers together.

Neji sighed.

"It isn't me is it? I thought you learned I do not like you that way after the 'Valentine's Day incident'-" Neji said but was cut off by Tenten.

"PLEASE don't bring that up! Look, it's not you. And for the record, I only had a crush on you for a year!" Tenten said as a pink blush was now creeping over her cheeks.

"Well, who is the person?" Neji asked.

Tenten sighed.

"S-Shino..." Tenten replied.

Neji rose an eyebrow.

"Shino? Why do you like him?" Neji asked.

Tenten scowled.

"If I KNEW would I be asking you, Kakashi, and LEE for advice?!" Tenten yelled.

Neji took a few steps back.

"Tenten, calm down. Look, I don't really know what to tell you. Instead of going to guys for advice, go to girls for advice. Hinata and Hanabi might help you." Neji suggested.

Tenten smiled.

"Oh yeah! They probably can help! Thanks Neji!" Tenten said as she ran into the house.

Neji stood there confused.

"(I hated lying to Tenten. I actually can't control my emotions. I do blush in the presence of a girl I like sometimes, but if I told her that she'd tell that loud mouth Naruto. And he'd label me as 'shy'.)" Neji thought as he sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile Elsewhere...**

Naruto was walking through the village when Kiba walked up to him.

"Hey, Naruto! What's up?" Kiba asked as he walked up with Akumaru.

Naruto smiled and turned around.

Kiba's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's black eye.

"ACK! Naruto, what happened to ya? Your eye's all swollen and black!" Kiba said as he pointed.

Even Akamaru whimpered.

Naruto thought for a minute.

"Uh...(I really got the black eye when Grandma Tsunade punched me a week ago, but then Kiba will probably say I'm weak if I tell him that...) I got this in a...fight!" Naruto said and thought.

Kiba rose an eyebrow.

"A fight, huh? The opponent must have really knocked you silly!" Kiba said.

Naruto scowled.

"Who said I lost the fight? I definitely did not lose!" Naruto said.

Kiba thought for a minute.

"Well then, how exactly did this happen?" Kiba asked.

Naruto smirked.

"I was...on a deadly S ranked mission! By myself!" Naruto said in an eerie tone.

Kiba looked really doubtful at that point.

"Really? Well what was the mission about?" Kiba asked.

Naruto was now slightly panicking on the inside.

"Uh...er...t-to...return a very important scroll ALL the way to the Land of Sound AND guide the princess of another land back to her land at once!" Naruto lied.

Kiba still looked doubtful.

"But, I got attacked by a group of deadly rogue ninja! There was...ten!" Naruto lied.

Akamaru just barked at that and Kiba yawned.

"And not only that! But then twenty other rogue ninja who were the back up group ambushed me and the princess! I told the princess to hide behind a bush while I take care of the thirty rogue ninja!" Naruto lied as he smirked.

Kiba was now very doubtful looking, like he didn't believe a word Naruto was saying.

"It was an all-out-royal-all for nothing-mayhem-battle! I got punched bad though in the face. But I defeated them all, which gave me a kiss from the princess herself!" Naruto lied. "That's how it happened!" Naruto added.

Kiba sighed.

"How long did it take you to make all that up, Naruto?" Kiba asked in a bored tone.

* * *

**Back With Tenten...**

Tenten knocked on Hinata's room door.

"W-w-who is it?" Hinata's voice stuttered from the room.

"It's Tenten, I need to talk to you." Tenten replied.

"O-o-okay, you c-can come in." Hinata's voice said.

Tenten then smiled and opened the door.

Tenten opened the door and saw Hinata sitting on her bed reading Ultra Maniac manga.

"Hello, Hinata." Tenten greeted.

Hinata smiled.

"Hi, Tenten. W-what brings you hear?" Hinata asked as she put her book down.

Tenten sighed.

"Well, I like one of your teammates..." Tenten began.

Hinata nodded as she brushed a strand of her long navy hair out of her eyes.

"But...I don't know what to do. I'm not handling it well." Tenten finished as she sat down next to Hinata.

Hinata thought for a minute.

"Oh...okay. But um...who is it?" Hinata asked.

Tenten blushed.

"It's Shino..." Tenten replied.

Hinata briefly looked shocked but then she frowned.

"But I thought you liked N-Neji." Hinata said.

Tenten sighed and put her head in her hands.

"That was a long time ago! Can we please put the past behind us for once?!" Tenten shouted.

Hinata giggled slightly.

"Well, I-I never r-really thought that any girl would like S-Shino. He's a great guy, b-but a lot of girls find him creepy." Hinata said.

Tenten sighed,

"Yeah, I don't know why I like him all of a sudden. It's crazy! What should I do, Hinata?" Tenten asked as she looked at Hinata.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but then Hanabi entered the room.

"Hey sister, you left your diary in the living room." Hanabi said as she held up a violet colored diary with a sticker of the Leaf symbol on it.

"Thanks, Hanabi." Hinata said as she walked over and took the diary.

Then Hinata's smile turned into a frown as she put the dairy away.

"Um...d-did you read it?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders.

"Not all of it. Just the pages that had the drawings of Naruto, and the pages that had the words 'HH+NU always' in a big heart." Hanabi replied as she smiled.

Tenten snickered.

Hinata blushed as red as a tomato and quickly turned around on her heel.

"Wh-why w-would you do that, H-Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi yawned in a bored fashion.

"Well, I already read cousin Neji's diary, and gave notes to his fangirls, and Naruto on what was in there. So I decided to take a quick look through yours." Hanabi replied as she smiled.

Tenten snickered louder.

Hinata blinked in a confused way.

"Neji has a diary?!" Tenten asked curiously.

Hanabi snickered and walked out the door.

"Oh, yes! You should read it sometime! It's real entertaining!" Hanabi said as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes, Hinata and Tenten's confusion went away and they continued what they continued what they were talking about.

"So anyway...what should I do about liking Shino?" Tenten asked.

Hinata sighed.

"Well...I-I don't really know what to say. But um...K-Kurenai Sensei might be able to help you." Hinata said.

Tenten smiled as she stood up.

"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to her...after I read Neji's diary!" Tenten said as she dashed out of Hinata's room and into Neji's room.

Some Unknown Amount Of Time Later...

Tenten walked through the village snickering all the way at what she saw in Neji's diary.

"Oh, man! That was so entertaining!" Tenten thought out loud as she walked.

A few minutes later, Tenten saw Kurenai standing outside the bookstore and walked up to her.

"Hello, Kurenai Sensei." Tenten greeted.

Kurenai smiled.

"Hi, Tenten. What brings you here?" Kurenai asked.

Tenten blushed slightly.

"Um...I like one of the guys on your team." Tenten said.

Kurenai rose an eyebrow.

"You like Kiba? That's real hard to believe, but if you-" Kurnai said but Tenten cut her off.

"It isn't Kiba! It's Shino." Tenten mumbled.

Kurenai looked even more confused.

"That's even more harder to believe! But tell me something, why do you like him?" Kurenai asked.

Tenten sighed.

"I don't know. That's the problem! One minute I'm mad him for scaring me to death, the next minute I'm blushing and feeling week kneed around him!" Tenten replied. "And...I haven't felt like this since I had a crush on Neji." Tenten added.

Kurenai laughed and then she smiled.

Tenten rose an eyebrow as she put her hands in the air.

"Kurenai Sensei! What's so funny about me being in love with Shino?!" Tenten asked as she scowled.

Kurenai stopped laughing and smirked.

"Because, your not in love with him. It's just puppy love! Or in other terms, a simple little crush!" Kurenai explained.

Tenten looked shocked.

"What?!" Tenten asked.

Kurenai nodded.

"It's true. Love is...different. When that person is on your mind all day...and in your dreams at night...when you can't get them out of your head...you forgive them for smoking on your date...and when Asuma forgets our date time, and is too late yet he's forgiven anyway-" Kurenai said as she blushed but was cut of by Tenten.

"How did this go from me to you?" Tenten asked as she rose an eyebrow.

Kurenai then started laughing nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Er...uh...forget all that! The point is, you have a simple crush on Shino. It happens with girls your age all the time. I can guarantee that you will get over Shino soon." Kurenai said.

Tenten smiled and sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Kurenai Sensei! I feel much better!" Tenten said.

Kurenai smiled.

"What's all this I hear about you having a crush on me?" Shino's voice asked.

Tenten gulped and nervously turned around to find herself face to face with Shino.

"Uh...um...er..eh...g-goodbye!" Tenten said as she blushed three shades of red and ran off back to her house.

Kurenai sighed and Shino pushed up his glasses.

"What was that all about?" Shino asked.

Kurenai smiled and laughed.

Epilogue...

So what happened after all that with the characters? Here's the breakdown.

* * *

**With Rock Lee...**

Rock Lee became paranoid about every girl in the village turning into fangirls. So he vowed not to step outside his home for at least four more story arcs.

"Those girls will not get me! NEVER!" Lee said as he sat behind the door to his house.

Then knocking on the door was heard.

"Lee, you home? It's Sakura." Sakura's voice said from the outside

Lee looked shocked as he turned around to face the door.  
"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to see this new movie since I don't have a date..." Sakura's voice said.

Rock Lee looked even more shocked as he blushed and hurriedly stood up from the floor.

"(S-S-S-S-Sakura's inviting ME to see a movie with HER?! HAHA THIS IS GREAT!!! But...wait! If I leave the house, the fangirls will possess me and turn me into a...FANBOY!)" Lee thought.

Sakura's voice sighed.

"Well? Yes or no?" Sakura's voice asked in an impatient tone.

Lee was now freaking out.

"(OH, I'M TORN!!!)" Lee thought in panic as he spazzed out.

* * *

**With Neji...**

Neji entered his room after training with his uncle.

"Whew, I really need to rest." Neji said as he lied down on his bed.

Neji dozed off for a few minutes but then got up.

"Wait...I can not fall asleep now. I need to write a new entry in my diary." Neji said.

Neji then got his diary out from behind his pillow.

"Hmm...wait a minute...BYAKUGAN!" Neji said as he activated his byakugan.

When Neji activated his byakugan, he saw Hanabi and Tenten's finger prints on his diary.

"...Those nosy girls." Neji said as he sighed.

Then Neji started writing in the diary.

"(They better have not read the pages where I write all about Ino...)" Neji thought as he wrote.

So, sometime later, Neji's fangirls ambushed him when he went to bed, and they were upset about him liking Ino.

* * *

**With Naruto And Kiba...**

Kiba didn't believe any of Naruto's story. And he accused Naruto of lying. Sometime after that, Naruto confessed that Tsunade punched him.

"So...Lady Tsunade punched you, huh? Haha! Your so weak!" Kiba said.

Naruto scowled.

"Fine! I MIGHT be weak compared to Grandma Tsunade! BUT other then her, I'm not weaker then anybody else!" Naruto said.

Kiba sighed.

"Well whatever, I'm gonna go home." Kiba said as he turned around.

Then Naruto smirked evilly as he quickly ran up to Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba! Wait!" Naruto called out.

Kiba turned his head.

"What?" Kiba asked.

Naruto pat Kiba's back.

"Your a good friend! I just want you to know that!" Naruto said.

Kiba rose an eyebrow and walked off.

"Uh...okay?" Kiba said as he walked off.

When Kiba walked out of his sight, Naruto busted out laughing.

Naruto regained his breath after laughing and turned to face the audience.

"Hey! If you don't know what just happened, I put a sign on his back that says 'I'M THE NUMBER ONE FAN OF MAKE OUT PARADISE'!" Naruto said to the audience as he snickered.

The End of Tenten Loves Shino?!.

* * *

Well there you go! I didn't expect that to be THAT long! But I intended it to be long sort of, because I haven't updated in some time! I hope it was good. And keep your eyes out for the next mini story in Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles called...The Switch! In which, Sakura and Ino mysteriously switch bodies and run into problems. I'll try to update soon. But I might be a little busy to. -_-'

Read and review! Cause I'd like a few new reviewers and reviews! :)


	4. Story 3: The Switch! Part One

Author's Note: Okay, this mini story centers around Sakura and Ino. But other characters are part of it as well. This mini story is probably gonna be longer, like 'Tenten Loves Shino?!' was. This story kind of reveals a few pairings like Ino/Kankuro, Sakura/Gaara/Ino, and a little bit of Kiba/Hinata. Oh, and there's OOC moments somewhere in here.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles:

The Switch!...

It had been ten days since the little 'incident' with Tenten losing her mind over Shino. Naruto's black eye is still there, but it's not that noticeable anymore, unless one got right in his face.

Anyway, everybody's figured that things are finally calming down in the village. First Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Lee had to investigate a 'crime' which Ino (Gaara) did, then Tenten suddenly finds herself in love with Shino. After Neji got ambushed by the his fangirls, they warped up his mind and he totally forgot about having a crush on Ino. And speaking of Ino, she's about to get a surprise when she wakes up.

Ino groggily opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Ugh...what happened to me? I don't feel rested and...WHERE AM I?!" Ino shouted when she glanced around her room.

The crazy thing was, Ino was not in her room. And was in Sakura's room.

"And why do I sound like Sakura?!" Ino asked herself.

Ino started panicking and quickly ran over to the mirror.

Ino's eyes widened in horror when she looked at her reflection.

She was...Sakura! It appeared that she was in Sakura's body.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! What is this?!" Ino screamed as she pulled her now-pink-hair.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**With Sakura...**

Sakura groggily sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Yawn...why do I feel so tired?" Sakura said as she sat up.

Sakura looked shocked when she ran her fingers through her hair.

"W-why does my hair feel longer?!" Sakura asked herself.

Apparently, Sakura didn't realize she was in Ino's room. She quickly ran over to the full mirror and looked at herself.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I...I look like Ino?! How did this happen?! I don't remember what happened..." Sakura said.

Sakura sighed and glanced around the room which was definitely not her's, revealed by the picture of Kankuro tapped to the wall with red hearts on it.

"I'm not sure how this happened, but we have switched bodies! I just can't remember how this happened." Sakura said as she frowned.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Ino...**

Ino deadpanned as she looked into the mirror.

"I look hideous! I don't want PINK hair! I want my beautiful blond hair back!" Ino whined.

Ino then turned around and screamed when she saw Naruto sitting in the open window.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto greeted.

Ino quickly put her hands over her chest since she was wearing a short red nightgown.

"Naruto you idiot! Don't just randomly pop into a girl's bedroom!" Ino shouted as she threw a pillow at Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Naruto screamed as he lost his balance from the pillow and fell out the window.

Ino blinked.

"I'm okay...I hope..." Naruto's voice weakly said.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile Elsewhere...**

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were walking to the Leaf Village.

Kankuro was severely bored, so he started asking Gaara really random questions.

"Hey Gaara, do you ever get the feeling that we're not real?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara glanced at him.

"I mean, what if humans aren't real? What if life is a big illusion? The stuff we do and choose is fake?" Kankuro asked.

Temari rolled her eyes.

"...What if everything you said is not an illusion?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow.

"What if something is not an illusion and is fake, but yet is real and yet another fake illusion?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro looked confused.

Gaara smirked briefly at his confusion.

"What do we do? The stuff is fake but yet is real. Why not waste time, when time is yet not time itself?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro was scratching his head really confused.

"I don't get it..." Kankuro said.

Gaara briefly smirked again.

"You don't get what you do get. But yet you do get the stuff that was to get but never easy to get instead of getting what you wish you have gotten." Gaara said.

Kankuro was now so confused that he turned pale and passed out right there on the spot.

Temari and Gaara stopped walking and looked at their out cold brother.

Temari sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Temari asked.

Gaara smirked.

"He was annoying, and I was on the verge of going crazy. Now let's go to the village." Gaara replied.

Temari smiled.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Sakura...**

Sakura was brushing her now-long-blond-hair.

She decided that since she's in Ino's body, she might as well play along and dress like her.

Sakura decided to wear a tight black t-shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans, and some black sandals. She even has her/Ino's hair let down.

Sakura smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, I'm not used to dressing like this. But I might as well play along..." Sakura said as she walked out her bedroom door.

In The Living Room...

Sakura walked through the living room where Inoichi was.

"By Ino's dad...I MEAN Dad!" Sakura said as she hurriedly walked through the room.

Inoichi noticed her and walked up to her.

"Wait, young lady!" Inoichi said.

Sakura frowned and turned around to face him.

"Uh...w-what is it Dad?" Sakura asked.

Inoichi looked upset at that point.

"I just got the bills for all the clothes you bought last week. HOW COULD YOU SPEND _THAT_ MUCH MONEY?! We don't even have three clothes stores in this village and you might as well have spent enough to buy out one half over every store in the village!" Inoichi shouted.

Sakura looked shocked.

"(Ino spent that much?! My friend has got serious problems! Think Sakura, think! There's got to be a way out of this...)" Sakura thought.

Inoichi crossed his arms as Sakura opened her mouth to say something.  
"Um...uh...h-have you been working out, Dad? Wow! Your in shape!" Sakura said as she pointed at him.

Inoichi rose an eyebrow as Sakura walked over and ran her fingers over his arms.

"Wow! I bet the women really fall for you, huh? You should be able to get a girlfriend!" Sakura said as she winked.

Inoichi sighed.

"What are you talking-" Inoichi said but Sakura cut him off.

"Uh...I gotta go Dad! See you later!" Sakura said as she quickly hugged him and ran out the door.

Inoichi scratched his head.

"What's up with Ino?" Inoichi asked himself.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**In The Village...**

Ino walked through the village to find Sakura. Ino was very disappointed in Sakura's taste of clothing. She was wearing a red shirt low-necked shirt that was long-sleeved but she cut off almost all the sleeves until there was nothing left but straps like camisole, a pair of dark blue shorts that were pants until she cut off most of it leaving the pants into shorts that hardly went to her thighs, and a pair of red boots. Plus, she had her/Sakura's hair straightened out where the edges touch her cheeks.

"(I need to find Sakura and fast! I can't stand being in her body!)" Ino thought.

Then Naruto walked up to her with scrapes on his face.

"Hey, Sakura! I was thinking...WHOA!" Naruto said as he looked at her.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Uh...your...um...legs...uh..." Naruto said as he stared at her legs with drool slowly falling from his mouth.

Ino was severely annoyed at that.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!" Ino shouted as she snapped her finger.

Naruto shook his head and wiped away the drool.

"Uh...haha...sorry about that! Anyway, um...do you want to see a movie with me tonight?" Naruto asked.

Ino sighed.

"Um...sorry, Naruto. I'll be kind of busy..." Ino lied.

Naruto's face fell.

"Oh, okay..." Naruto said as he hung his head and walked off.

Ino frowned.

At that moment, Sakura ran up to her.

"Ino! Ino! I need to talk to you!" Sakura said as she ran up to Ino in her body.

Ino sighed with relief.

"Sakura! Something terrible has happened! We've switched bodies!" Ino said.

Sakura sighed and put her hand on her now-normal-sized forehead.

"I realize that! But how did this happen? I can't remember last night at all!" Sakura said.

Ino thought for a minute.

"Hmm...what's the last thing you remember? The last thing I remember was drinking some dark blue fizzy liquid at supper, and briefly seeing a shadow stealthily jump to a branch." Ino explained.

Sakura thought for a minute as part of last night's memories came to her.

"Well, I remember drinking dark blue fizzy liquid too. But I was at Ichiraku's with Hinata and Tenten eating supper and talking." Sakura explained.

Ino sighed and leaned by a pole.

"Hmm...the liquid! That might be it, Ino!" Sakura said suddenly.

Ino smiled.

"Yeah! I don't remember getting the liquid though..." Ino said.

Sakura's face fell.

"Me either. What do we do about this?" Sakura asked.

"I think we should talk to Lady Tsunade. She might be able to help us." Ino suggested hopefully.

Sakura smiled.

"Right! C'mon, let's head to the Hokage Tower!" Sakura said as she grabbed Ino's arm.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**At The Hokage Tower...**

Sakura and Ino walked into Tsunade's office. But what they didn't expect, was Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari in there.

"Hmm? Sakura? Ino? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as she looked up and saw then standing in the doorway.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari turned around to see them.

Ino totally forgot about being in Sakura's body and waved and winked at Kankuro.

"Hello, Kankuro! What brings you to the village?" Ino asked in a flirty voice.

Sakura realized that Ino forgot she was in her body and quickly nudged her shoulder.

"Ino!" Sakura whispered.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow.

"Uh...hi, Sakura? Why are you winking at me?" Kankuro asked clueless.

Ino realized her mistake and blushed bright pink as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh...haha! No reason..." Ino said.

Tsunade rose an eyebrow.

"(Why is Sakura acting strange? I know she doesn't like Kankuro. After all, she's always going on and on about the Kazekage being 'hot'. This is puzzling...)" Tsunade thought.

Gaara then shifted his gaze over to Sakura who was still in Ino's body. That made her bite her lip.

"(He's looking at me...wait! He thinks I'M Ino! This is bad! I'm so nervous he'll see right there me! Oh those beautiful jade orbs for eyes make me feel so weak kneed! Darn those eyes!)" Sakura thought as her face turned a bright red.

Temari looked confused.

"(Why is Ino blushing? Is she blushing at Kankuro or...Gaara? And why is her posture less straight then it usually is?)" Temari thought.

Gaara noticed Ino/Sakura blushing and walked over and put his hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright? Your not sick are you?" Gaara asked with worry in his voice.

That made Sakura blush even more. Her face was now slowly turning as red as his hair. Being so close to him made her nervous.

Ino glanced over at Sakura and resisted the urge to punch her shoulder.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

"Your face is...burning up! Ino, I'm worried about you. Maybe we should take you to the hospital..." Gaara said.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow as he walked over to Gaara.

"Why are you so worried about Ino suddenly? You like her, or something?" Kankuro asked.

That caused Gaara to blush bright scarlet. He didn't really like Ino before, but ever since he came to the village and took the blame of the 'crime' for her, he can't get her out of his mind.

"Uh...like who? Ino? W-what m-makes you think that?!" Gaara stuttered nervously as he turned around.

Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, Temari, and Kankuro were wide eyed. They were pure shocked that Gaara actually _stuttered_. They looked at him as if he had just grown another head or something.

Sakura's blush returned as she giggled slightly.

"(Heehee! He stuttered! Can he get any more cute?!)" Sakura thought as she giggled like a fangirl.

Temari eyed her youngest brother curiously.

"Did you just stutter? In all the fifteen years of your life, I have _never_ heard you stutter!" Temari said.

Ino who was still in Sakura's body, quickly got out a kunai knife.

"Your not the Kazekage! Show yourself, IMPOSTER!" Ino shouted as she threw the kunai at Gaara.

Ten Minutes Later...

Gaara was scowling as he sat on a hospital bed with a large kunai cut under his left eye.

Ino (who was still in Sakura's body) was using healing it by touching it with her hand that had an aura of green chakra surrounding it.

"I'm very sorry!" Ino said as she healed the cut.

Gaara just glared at her.

Sakura (who was still in Ino's body) walked into the room with Kankuro and Temari.

"How's he doing?" Kankuro asked.

Ino blushed at the sight of Kankuro without his face paint and hat

"Oh, he's gonna be fine." Ino said.

Temari sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Sakura! Your a good medical ninja!" Temari said.

Sakura smiled.  
"Thanks!" Sakura said.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari looked at her.

"Ino, why did you say 'thanks'?" Gaara asked.

Ino looked worried and then took away her hand that had the chakra on it and waved it in the air.

"Uh...er...Ino doesn't mean 'thanks'! I mean 'thanks'! Thanks!" Ino said nervously.

Everybody stared suspiciously at Ino.

Twenty Minutes Later...

The kunai cut was pretty deep. So they decided to let Gaara stay at the hospital for the rest of the day.

Because of that little incident, Sakura and Ino didn't get to tell Tsunade about them mysteriously switching bodies. Nobody but those two know about it.

Sakura who was still in Ino's body, had left her purse in the hospital room. So she walked into the room while closing the door behind her to get it.

"I can't believe I left my-well, Ino's purse behind! If she knew that, she'd freak out." Sakura said to herself as she picked up to the purse.

Then as she put her purse around her arm, she glanced over at Gaara asleep on the bed.

Sakura smiled and walked closer to his sleeping form.

Gaara looked very peaceful at that point. His usual blank expression was replaced by a nice peaceful smile, the light from the window shined on him; making him seem angelic, and his crimson hair matched so well with his smooth appearing lips.

A light blush dusted over Sakura's/Ino's cheeks as she smiled and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"(He looks so...so...handsome. He looks...like a sleeping angel! Take it easy, Sakura! He's the Kazekage and you are NOT going to do something to him in his sleep...OH YES I AM!!)" Sakura thought.

Sakura then leaned in and kissed Gaara on the forehead without thinking.

After that, she couldn't help but giggle softly at how that didn't even wake him up.

"I wonder if..." Sakura whispered to herself.

Then Sakura leaned in and kissed him again. But it wasn't on the forehead, it was on the lips.

Somehow, Gaara groggily opened his eyes at that point. But his eyes immediately widened when he realized he was being kissed by Ino (Sakura).

Sakura realized he woke up, and her face immediately turned bright red as she broke the kiss.

Gaara's face was becoming equally as red as her face, and he looked shocked.

They both stayed in the same position for a few seconds until Naruto busted into the room without knocking.

"Hey Gaara! I heard you got hurt..." Naruto said but trailed off as he looked at the scene.

Gaara, and Sakura (who was in Ino's body) looked over at Naruto.

"Am I eh...interrupting anything?" Naruto asked.

Sakura immediately stood up as her face become even redder.

"N-n-no! I was just uh...f-fluffing his pillow!" Sakura lied as she quickly pat her fingers over Gaara's pillow.

Naruto sighed with relief.

"That's a relief, Ino! I thought you and Gaara were kissing, for a minute there! Lot's of chaos has been occurring today then it usually does!" Naruto said.

Gaara sighed.

"(You have no idea, Naruto!)" Gaara thought as he sat up.

"Well...I should um...be leaving!" Sakura said as she ran out of the room quickly.

Naruto blinked.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile Somewhere In The Leaf Village...**

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were standing outside the movie theater.

"So what movie should w-we see?" Hinata asked.

Kiba thought for a moment.

Then Shino pushed up his glasses.  
"Well, I can't see the movie. I have to head home." Shino said.

Kiba looked shocked.  
"Then why did you even come here?" Kiba asked.

Shino pushed up his glasses.  
"I have my reasons..." Shino creepily said as he walked off.

Kiba and Hinata rose an eyebrow as he walked away.

The real reason why Shino left, was because he knew that Kiba liked Hinata. He knew that they'd have to see a movie together, which Kiba wouldn't mind since whenever him and Shino are alone together, Hinata is all he can talk about.

"W-well...why don't we see a movie together, K-Kiba?" Hinata asked as she smiled.

Kiba looked a little shocked as he blushed slightly.  
"Uh...yeah! I'd love to!" Kiba said.

Hinata smiled again.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Back In The Hospital...**

Sakura was shocked that she had actually kissed Gaara in his sleep. But what made her even more embarrassed was the fact that he woke up and saw her kiss his lips, and even Naruto briefly saw. But the real problem, is that Gaara thought Ino was kissing him. And he didn't realize it was really Sakura, so know he probably thinks Ino likes him.

Sakura was walking through the hospital quickly so she she could get to Tsunade and tell her about her and Ino switching bodies.

"Hey, Ino!" Kankuro said as he walked up to her.

Sakura mentally deadpanned.

"(Oh great! Now I have to deal with Kankuro!)" Sakura thought as she turned around to face him.

Kankuro blushed slightly and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Um...I was wondering if you would like to...go out with me tonight?" Kankuro asked.

Sakura sighed.

"(Hmm...normally I wouldn't say yes. But then again...Ino will kill me if she finds out that I turned down Kankuro whom she's crazy about! And Kankuro thinks I'm Ino! Well, I don't like Kankuro THAT way...oh! What should I do?!)" Sakura thought in panic.

Continued.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Well, there it is! For those of you who don't understand why the sand sibs were in the Leaf, it's because they're on a week long vacation. Anyway, how's the story 'The Switch!' so far? That mini story isn't over yet. As you noticed, this chapter has a tad romance at parts. If you want to suggest a way to continue this mini story, or suggest an idea for the next mini story after this one, you can. :) Now, I'll try to update over the weekend, but if not, the latest is sometime this Tuesday.

Read and review!


	5. The Switch! Part Two The Ending

Author's Note: Well, here's the second part to 'The Switch!'. Like, 'Who Framed Naruto?' this mini story only had two parts. I'm not exactly sure how long the ending will be, but I hope it's okay! On to the story now...

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles:

The Switch!...

Kankuro smiled as he looked at Sakura who was in Ino's body still.

"Um...okay, Kankuro. That sounds...great!" Sakura said.

Kankuro's face lit up.

"Cool! Why don't we go to that Ichiraku's tonight, Ino? Naruto told me that's the best place to eat in the whole Land of Fire." Kankuro said.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Good. Um...see you tonight!" Sakura said as she walked off to find Ino.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**With Ino...**

Ino was walking along the streets of the village in Sakura's body. She isn't comfortable at all in her body and wants to leave as soon as possible.

Then Ino walked by Chouji.

"Hello, Sakura!" Chouji greeted as he munched on some chips.

Ino absentmindedly waved at him.  
"Hey Chouji. Wait a minute...Chouji!" Ino said suddenly.

Chouji looked confused as Ino ran up to him.

"Chouji! I need you to help me somehow! It's really me, Ino!" Ino said.

Chouji was shocked as he ate more chips.

"Munch...munch...WHAT?!" Chouji shouted.

Chip crumbs flew into Ino's now-green-eyes. But she just blinked them away.  
"Yes! Somehow we switched bodies! I hate it SO much! You have to help!" Ino said as tears spilled from her eyes.

Chouji's face fell.

"Well, I'd love to help you, Ino. But...I can't." Chouji said.

Ino put her hands on her/Sakura's hips.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well, Lady Tsunade gave me and Shikamaru a mission to do by ourselves. She decided to give you a break from missions since you injured your ankle on the last mission." Chouji said.

Ino groaned.

Then Sakura ran up to the two in Ino's body.

"Hi, Sakura." Chouji greeted.

Sakura's/Ino's eyes widened.

"How do you know I'm Sakura, Chouji?!" Sakura asked.

Ino sighed.

"I told him everything. But he said he had a 'mission'!" Ino said in a mocking tone.

Sakura sighed.

"Chouji!" Sakura said.

Chouji frowned.

"Look, I'm sorry you guys. But this whole switching bodies thing sounds kind of fishy. Lady Tsunade might be able to help you. I have to go now." Chouji said as he grabbed his chips and walked off.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and sighed.

"What now?" Ino asked.

"Let's go attempt to talk to Lady Tsunade again." Sakura said.

Then the two walked off to the Hokage Tower again.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile With Naruto...**

Naruto was sitting under a tree resting from training.

"Whew! That training was rough!" Naruto said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Then Naruto sighed and picked up his water bottle.

"Hmm...I could have sworn the water wasn't dark blue and fizzy when I got it from the fridge this morning..." Naruto said as he looked at the bottle closely.

Then Naruto smiled.

"Oh well!" Naruto said.

Then Naruto drank the liquid. Which happened to be the same liquid Sakura and Ino drank.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile With Temari...**

Temari was drinking tea at a little tea shop.

Temari stared at her cup of tea suspiciously.

"Hmm...why is this tea dark blue and fizzy? Is this tea?" Temari thought out loud.

Temari shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well..." Temari said.

Then Temari drank the liquid. Which happened to be the same liquid Sakura, Ino, and Naruto drank.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**At The Hokage Tower...**

Sakura and Ino who were still in each other's bodies entered Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade? We need to talk to you." Ino said.

Tsunade looked up from her mountain of paperwork.

"Sakura? Ino? What brings you here again?" Tsunade asked as she stood up and walked over to them.

Ino was near tears.

"WE'VE SWITCHED BODIES! HELP US! SAVE ME FROM THIS PINK HAIRED NIGHTMARE!" Ino shouted dramatically as she cried.

Tsunade rose an eyebrow.

"(Yeah...people say I drink too much! She's obviously drunk saying all that!)" Tsunade thought.

Sakura sighed.  
"It's true Milady. We drank some blue fizzy liquid, and we woke up in each other's bodies!" Sakura said.

Tsunade thought for a minute.

"Heh...it sounds like it was the potion..." Tsunade muttered.

Sakura and Ino perked up.

"Potion?" They both asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"It was a medical potion I created. It was supposed to heal life threatening diseases." Tsunade said but paused as she looked out the window dramatically. "..Something went wrong. And now it does this." Tsunade added as she turned back to face the two kunoichi.

Sakura and Ino's face's fell.

"When two people drink it the same time, it slowly causes the two people to switch bodies." Tsunade finished.

Sakura spoke up.  
"But...how did we get the potion?" Sakura asked.

This all goes back to one week ago, I had Naruto delivering supplies to various restaurants around the village. Hehe...knowing that little idiot, he must have discovered the bottles of the potion and mistook them for water! That's why!" Tsunade said as she smirked on the last part.

Sakura and Ino deadpanned.

"Naruto? Understandable!" Ino said.

Tsunade giggled as she sat back in her chair.

"But Milady, how long will the effects of this potion last?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade thought for a minute.  
"Hmm...about six more days. The potion lasts a week." Tsunade replied.

Ino's jaw dropped.

"SIX MORE DAYS?! NO!!!!" Ino shouted.

Sakura sighed.

"It'll be okay, Ino! I just wish I didn't have to pretend to be you on your/my date w_ith_ Kankuro...

Tsunade rose an eyebrow and Ino looked shocked.

"What. Did. You. Say." Ino asked.

"Well, Kankuro asked me on a date thinking I'm you! I only said yes because I know how much you like him!" Sakura said.

Ino blushed bright pink and sighed dreamily.  
"That's _wonderful_! Um, goodbye Lady Tsunade!" Ino said as she grabbed her/Sakura's arm and dragged her out the door.

Tsunade sighed and went back to paperwork.

Outside Tsunade's Office...

Ino scowled at Sakura.

"You better not mess up the date for me! It took me many months of seducing, and wearing extremely short skirts to get Kankuro to fall for me!" Ino warned.

Sakura scowled.

"Look, I don't like Kankuro. I shouldn't even DO this! But, since we're in a bind right now, I'll do it! I'll pretend to be you on the date!" Sakura said.

Ino clapped her/Sakura's hands together happily.

"Terrific! Now make sure you wear something _short_ on the date! And wear a _lot_ of makeup! Also, make sure you kiss him." Ino ordered.

Sakura deadpanned.

"I can handle wearing something short, and wearing lot's of makeup. But _kissing_ Kankuro draws the line!" Sakura said.

Ino scoffed.

"Well at LEAST hold his hand! And wink very flirty!" Ino said.

Sakura sighed as Ino continued to go on and on.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**That Night At 7:02 PM In Ino's Room...**

Sakura sighed as she started fixing her/Ino's hair in the mirror.

She didn't really want to go on a date with Kankuro. He's more of a friend to her then a boyfriend. But sadly, fate is once again against Sakura.

Sakura then put down the brush and examined herself in the mirror.

She was still in Ino's body. But her hair was up in a pony tail, she was wearing a red tank top, a navy blue skirt, red leggings, and brown boots that matched her thin brown coat.

"Well...this will have to do, I suppose." Sakura said as she took Ino's Leaf band and put it around her neck.

Then Sakura left her room and went to the doorway.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Later Outside The Hospital At 7:20 PM...**

There was a big tree outside the village's hospital. Gaara was sitting up on one of the high limbs with his legs crossed watching the stars.

Meanwhile Ichiraku Ramen was past the hospital, so Sakura had to walk past it to get there.

Sakura would have left sooner. But Inoichi gave her a long lecture about dating a guy who's slightly older then her.

Sakura groaned at the memory as she walked past the big tree.

"(I swear, Ino's dad can be real protective! That lecture probably would have been _longer_ if I hadn't pulled out the old 'wow! You've lost weight!' trick!)" Sakura thought.

But Sakura stopped walking when she sensed Gaara's presence in the tree.

Sakura glanced up.

"Is that Gaara?" Sakura thought out loud.

Sakura having a crush on Gaara, decided to talk to him for a few minutes. But she still was embarrassed about kissing him in his sleep and then him waking up to see it.

Sakura then concentrated her chakra to the bottom of her/Ino's feet and walked up the tree to the branch.

On The Branch...

Gaara kept his gaze straight ahead as Sakura walked up and sat down next to him on the branch.

"Hi, Gaara." Sakura said as she smiled.

Gaara glanced over at her and back straight ahead at the stars.

"Hey, Ino." Gaara said.

Sakura smiled and crossed her legs as she stared at the stars.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"...So, um about earlier..." Sakura said in a desperate attempt at starting a conversation. "Are you uh...mad about that?" Sakura asked.

Gaara blinked.

"Why would I be mad?" Gaara asked as he kept his gaze straight ahead.

Sakura bit her/Ino's lip.

"I mean...I kissed you in your sleep! And that's really improper for me to randomly kiss the Kazekage!" Sakura said.

Gaara sighed.  
"So what? I didn't mind. It was...actually _nice_." Gaara replied.

Sakura's/Ino's heart sped up.

"N-nice? What do you mean by that, G-Gaara?" Sakura asked as she blushed slightly.

Gaara blushed bright red as he turned his head to look at Sakura who was still in Ino's body.

"...I like you, Ino." Gaara said.

Sakura looked shocked and her/Ino's face turned bright red.

The look in Gaara's deep jade eyes was definitely telling the truth. Sakura truly wished that it was her that he was confessing to and not Ino.

Gaara sighed and shifted around in an embarrassed fashion as he looked away while blushing more.  
"Listen Ino, it was hard for me to actually work up the nerve to say those words. To be honest, I feel kind of embarrassed right now..." Gaara said.

Sakura's/Ino's lips curved into a smile.

"Gaara...I like you too." Sakura said as she blushed ten fold.

Gaara turned back around to face her.

"But...what about Kankuro? He's crazy about you. That's the whole reason I kept this secret..." Gaara said.

Sakura sighed.

"I don't care about Kankuro. I care about _you_! Gaara, you have no idea how long I've liked you!" Sakura said while briefly forgetting he thought she was Ino.

Gaara shifted his gaze to his feet as he blushed bright scarlet. He was hoping that the darkness would hide it.

"Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you around. You are attractive, sweet, strong, silent, brave, blah blah blah..." Sakura said.

A small smile escaped on Gaara's lips. He continued to stare at his feet and his face got redder and redder from Ino/Sakura going on and on.

After a few seconds, Sakura stopped when she noticed Gaara's now-red-stained-face.

"Hehe...sorry about that! But anyway, that's all true." Sakura said.

The redness in Gaara's face died down and he looked at Ino/Sakura right in the eyes.

"..." Gaara leaned in to kiss Ino/Sakura.

"..." Sakura leaned in to kiss Gaara.

Their lips almost touched, but then...

"Gaara and Ino sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Naruto's voice sang.

Gaara and Ino/Sakura quickly pulled away and looked down to see Naruto watching them and laughing.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she blushed.

"Haha! I knew there was _something_ going on between you two! Way to go, Gaara!" Naruto said.

Gaara was now embarrassed big time. He started questioning why he even hangs out with Naruto.

"Naruto! Why?!" Gaara asked.

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye from laughing.

"Haha! Sorry Gaara! I can see your embarrassed about all this!" Naruto said.

Sakura scowled at Naruto.

Then Gaara and Sakura got back down from the tree.

"Soooo...when's the wedding?" Naruto asked.

Gaara scowled.  
"Naruto..." Gaara said.

Sakura looked frightened.

Naruto looked shocked.

"Gaara! It's okay, man! I was joking!!" Naruto said.

Then as if on cue, Kankuro walked up.

"Hey, Ino! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kankuro said as he walked up.

Gaara blinked.

"You've been looking everywhere for Ino?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro smiled.

"Yeah. We were supposed to go on a date tonight!" Kankuro said.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Gaara looked shocked and turned to Ino/Sakura who looked very nervous.

"What? How could you do this?" Gaara asked Ino/Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip.

Kankuro rose an eyebrow.  
"What did she do?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto spoke up.

"Ino's a two-timer, that's what!" Naruto said.

Sakura scowled at Naruto.

"She's been stabbing you both in the back! I feel bad for you, Gaara. But that's the way it is..." Naruto said as his face fell.

Kankuro looked shocked and turned to her.

"What?! This doesn't make any sense!" Kankuro said.

Sakura's face fell.

"So...all that you said was not true? You didn't mean anything you said, did you?" Gaara asked in a sad tone.

Sakura trembled and clenched he/Ino's hands into fists.

"I did mean everything I said. But...why do you all like Ino?!" Sakura shouted.

Kankuro and Gaara both took a step back.

"Omigosh! She's talking in third person!" Naruto said in horror.

Sakura scowled.

"I am not! I'm just saying...there's more girls in this world then Ino! Why can't you see that, Gaara?! Why can't you?!" Sakura said as she shifted the conversation over to Gaara.

Gaara blinked in confusion.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gaara asked.

Tears welled up in Sakura's/Ino's eyes as she stared at Gaara.

"I...I'm Sakura. Me and Ino switched bodies, and I've been her all day. I was the one who kissed you in your sleep, and told you all that stuff. It wasn't Ino." Sakura said as she looked him right in the eyes.

Gaara looked shocked and blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"When did all this happen?" Kankuro asked as he threw his arms in the air.

"...So I just confessed all that to the wrong person?" Gaara asked.

Naruto then tapped Gaara's shoulder to get his attention.

"I don't know what your talking about, but that sounds right!" Naruto commented.

Kankuro looked shocked.

"So your Sakura! I can't believe this! This sounds crazy!" Kankuro said.

Gaara shifted his gaze to the ground.

"...Well...this is embarrassing...I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel..." Gaara said as he coughed.

Then Gaara walked off.

Sakura looked shocked.

"Wait! Wait! Come back Gaara!" Sakura called out.

But Gaara was long gone.

Kankuro and Naruto sighed.

"...What now?" Kankuro asked Naruto.

"You wanna...hang out at Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

"I got nothing better to do. Sure." Kankuro said.

Then Kankuro and Naruto walked away, leaving Sakura behind.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**The Next Morning In Tsunade's Office...**

That morning, Sakura had told Ino everything that happened the night before. Needless to say, Ino wasn't happy about Sakura ruining everything. They're still in each other's bodies and are sick of it.

Sakura and Ino were in Tsunade's office begging for a cure quickly.

"Please, Lady Tsunade! We can't take it!" Ino said.

"Yes! Can you please cure us?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade had a small smirk on her face listening to them.

"Well, actually girls, I sort of lied yesterday..." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Ino looked confused.

"Huh? You lied?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded as she stood up and walked over to them.

"You see, I know a secret jutsu that will put you both back in your original bodies. I didn't tell you, because I wanted you both to learn what to do when your in a tough situation such as this. Being kunoichi, your probably going to be in a lot of tough situations that call for teamwork. I think you've learned the lesson." Tsunade said as she smiled.

Sakura and Ino exchanged confused looks.

"So...can you _please_ use the jutsu and put us back, Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes I can. Get ready, girls." Tsunade said.

Tsunade walked closer to them and put both hands on each of their shoulders.

"And...SWITCH!" Tsunade shouted.

Then a greenish-blueish chakra aura appeared over both hands. And in a few seconds, it was done.

Tsunade looked at the two girls who had their eyes shut and smiled.

"Now..open your eyes." Tsunade said.

Both Sakura and Ino opened their eyes to see that they weren't looking at themselves, but the other person.

"W-we...WE'RE BACK!" Sakura shouted as she ran her fingers through her pink hair.

Ino had anime tears running down her eyes as she hugged her long blond pony tail.

"Oh, I'm so glad to be back! I missed you so much!" Ino said dramatically.

Tsunade giggled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Someone screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" Someone else screamed.

Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade gasped at the scream.

Then really loud running noise were heard, and Temari and Naruto busted through the doorway and crashed onto the floor.

"Grandma Tsunade! Help us!!!" Temari said as she ran up to Tsunade.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.  
"Temari? Why are you calling her that?" Ino asked.

Temari looked horrified.

"I'm not Temari, I'm Naruto!" Temari/Naruto said in horror.

Then Naruto/Temari stood up and ran over.  
"Help me! We have switched bodies! I CAN'T go back to the Sand Village in _Naruto's_ body!" Naruto/Temari said.

Sakura gasped.

"How did this happen?" Sakura asked.

"I drank some dark blue fizzy liquid yesterday after training and woke up like this!" Naruto said as he put his hands in his/Temari's hair.

Temari looked scared.

"And I drank the same thing yesterday! I woke up in Naruto's house in his bed!" Temari said.

Tsunade stared wide eyed at Temari who was in Naruto's body.

Naruto/Temari blushed.

"Okay...that came out wrong! But help us!!!" Temari said.

Ino giggled.

Naruto deadpanned.

"What's so hilarious? This is_ awful_!" Naruto said as he crossed his/Temari's arms.

Tsunade sighed.

"You both drank a potion. Look, let me switch you back..." Tsunade said as she put both hands on Naruto and Temari's shoulders.

So Tsunade switched Naruto and Temari back. Sakura and Ino were very glad to be back in their bodies as well. For the next few days the Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were in the Leaf, Gaara and Kankuro avoided Sakura and Ino.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Five Days Later In Front Of The Leaf Village's Gate...**

So, Tsunade had most of the restaurants in the village recall the potion that Naruto gave them. And she decided to hide the rest of the potion bottles somewhere that nobody would ever find it or even think about looking for it; in her underwear drawer in her bedroom.

The sand sibling's week vacation in the village was over. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were standing In front of the gate with the siblings saying goodbye.

"So...this it, huh?" Temari asked.

Sakura nodded.

"We enjoyed the vacation here, although things got a little crazy!" Temari said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino laughed nervously.

"Haha...yeah weird things have been occurring lately! Hopefully everything is straightened out!" Naruto said.

"...Hopefully!" Kankuro said.

Things were silent for a few seconds, then Naruto spoke up.

"Well, I'll see you later Gaara." Naruto said.

Gaara looked at him.

"Yes. So long, Naruto." Gaara said.

The two stared at each other for several minutes. Ino was starting to think they were gonna break down any minute and cry their eyes out.

Tears somehow welled up in Naruto's eyes as he looked at Gaara.

"Be...be good now! And...and...and take good care of the village!" Naruto said as the tears ran down his face more.

Sakura and Ino sighed.

Kankuro and Temari sweat dropped.

"...I will, Naruto." Gaara said as a small smile escaped on his lips.

Naruto smiled and wiped the tears away.

Then it was Ino's turn. Ino walked up to Kankuro.  
"Kankuro...I'm gonna miss you." Ino said.

Kankuro smiled.

"Yeah...I will miss you too, Ino. But maybe we could see each other again...soon?" Kankuro said.

Ino smirked.

"I'd like that, very much!" Ino said.

Then Ino smiled and walked to Kankuro and kissed him on the lips.

Gaara sighed when he saw that.

Naruto smirked.

"..." Kankuro blushed bright red and passed out right there on the spot.

Gaara and Temari blinked.

"Do you have any water we can throw in his face?" Temari asked.

Sakura held up a cup of water.

"I got one right here. Let me do it!" Sakura said.

Then Sakura splashed the water in Kankuro's face and he woke up.

"Wha?! Huh!" Kankuro said as he sat up on the ground.

"Stand up, Kankuro! We're leaving!" Temari said.

Then Kankuro sighed and stood up.

Now Ino walked in front of Gaara.

"Gaara..." Ino began uneasily. "...I'm sorry about me dating your brother. I mean, I like you as a friend, and all-" Ino said but was cut off by Gaara.

"It's alright, Ino. I've been...thinking about this whole thing. I only had a small little crush on you. But Kankuro pretty much loves you." Gaara said.

Kankuro then stepped in.

"So you admit it!" Kankuro said suddenly.

Gaara turned his head as his face slowly turned bright red.

"Admit what? I didn't admit anything..." Gaara said.

Ino giggled and then walked back over to Naruto.

Then Gaara shifted his gaze over to Sakura, which made her blink.

Gaara walked closer to Sakura.

"...I'm sorry about tricking you, Gaara! I didn't mean to! It's just...I really like you, and when you said all that thinking I was Ino it just..." Sakura said.

Gaara just kept his gaze on her.

"It's okay, Sakura." Gaara said. "Your a...great girl. And I'm glad that this village has a sweet, caring, and strong girl like you." Gaara added as he blushed slightly.

Sakura smiled as she blushed.

"(...I really need a boyfriend...)" Temari thought as she watched the scene.

"(...I wonder how Bushy Brow's is doing...I haven't seen him in a while...)" Naruto thought as he watched the scene.

"...." Gaara leaned in.

"...." Sakura leaned in.

Then Gaara and Sakura kissed.

Naruto was wide eyed, Kankuro's jaw dropped, Temari was absentmindedly looking at her nails, and Ino smirked.

Anyway, after that, the sand siblings left to head back to their village. Then Naruto, Sakura, and Ino separated and went back into the village.

Everybody figured that things were now going to be quite in the Leaf Village. But they were wrong. Because not only is this crazy stuff happening in the village, but it's also spreading to...the Akatsuki's hideout! Now it's time for the Akatsuki to get a few surprises. But what crazy things will occur with them? (Insert dramatic music) find out!

The End of The Switch!.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Whew! That took some time to type! I had typed up most of it last night, and had to go to bed and wait around until today to update! Anyway, I hope 'The Switch!' was good. Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles is not over yet!

Now it's time for the Akatsuki to appear. The next mini story is called, There's A Ghost In The House.

In which, everything's ordinary in the Akatsuki hideout, until Tobi claims that he hears strange noises at night and sees faint auras at night. The other members don't really believe that, until Pein declares they investigate. Deidara slowly starts losing his cool, and becomes paranoid over it as they investigate.

That's the little summary I gave to let you know what it's about.

Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but I'm not sure how long it will take.

Read and review! ;)


	6. Story 4: There's A Ghost In The House P1

Author's Note: Okay, here's 'There's A Ghost In The House'. This mini story mainly centers around the Akatsuki. There's a few things you should know before you read: 1, this mini story could possibly have three parts, 2, Sasori is dead, Konan's joined, and an female OC named Kokoro (translates to Heart.) is in the Akatsuki, and 3, there's possible OOC moments.

Here's the mini story! Sorry for the long description in the beginning! That's just clearing everything up!

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles:

There's A Ghost In The House...

Things have been really weird lately in the Naruto world. First, Ino stole Sakura's necklace and trashed her house, framing Naruto and sort of Shikamaru in the process. Then Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru formed a detective team to solve the 'mystery'. Some time after that, it was discovered Gaara actually did the whole thing because he made a bet with Matsuri and Sari, if he posed as Ino and did that, the two fangirls would stop sending him love notes. And in the process of Naruto wanting a reward, him and Tsunade had it out, leaving him with a black eye.

Then, Tenten found herself falling in love with Shino, and she was losing her mind over it. Along the way, Lee became paranoid over fangirls attacking the village, he vowed not to step outside his house for four more story arcs. Then it was revealed Neji liked Ino, after Tenten and Hanabi read his diary. Eventually, Tenten realized she only had a simple crush on Shino. Neji's fangirls ambushed him and wiped his memory of liking Ino away; he now likes Temari, which made her fanboys upset. And Naruto's black eye has healed slightly. And unknown to Kiba, Naruto put a sign on his back that said 'I'M THE NUMBER ONE FAN OF MAKE OUT PARADISE!' And Kiba's life was turned upside down dramatically.

Everybody figured that things were calming down after that, but then thanks to Naruto, Sakura and Ino drank a potion and switched bodies which caused problems. Meanwhile the sand siblings were in the village for a week vacation, Gaara and Kankuro both really liked Ino, and Sakura liked Gaara. Eventually, Kankuro asked out Ino not knowing she was Sakura. She agreed to the date. Then because of Ino injuring Gaara who no longer had Shukaku, Sakura and him sat in a tree talking. Gaara confessed to Sakura mistaking her for Ino, then Naruto ruined it and along came Kankuro. In the end, Kankuro and Ino became a couple, Gaara realized that he only had a crush on Ino while Kankuro really loved her, Temari became obsessed with getting a boyfriend, and Gaara and Sakura kissed; signaling that they both like each other. And Naruto's black eye is hardly noticeable!

The Hidden Leaf Village has really been really shaken up with weird events! But what if it all spread to the Akatsuki's hideout?

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**In The Akatsuki's Hideout...**

It was currently breakfast time at the hideout. All the members of the Akatsuki except Tobi were at the table eating.

Kokoro cooked the meal. And all the members are very impressed with her cooking, even Konan, who is alright with cooking, but can't compete with her.

Kokoro has been in the Akatsuki for almost three months, she originally came from a secret village in the Land of Lightning. She is very powerful and knows a lot of secret lightning jutsus. She was found by Itachi and Kisame when they were searching for a jinchuriki, they found her and took her in to the leader and she told her story, and now is a member, she's slightly older then Deidara, and is partners with him and Tobi. She however, has her own room. Pain didn't want Deidara to try anything with her, he wasn't too worried about Tobi doing anything; Tobi doesn't even know how to fold laundry.

Speaking of Tobi, he just ran into the kitchen while panicking.

"EVERYBODY!!! EVERYBODY!!! TOBI SAW A GHOST!!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!!" Tobi shouted without breathing.

Everybody looked at Tobi.

"What are you talking about now, Tobi?" Konan asked.

"There's a ghost in the hideout! Tobi saw one last night!" Tobi said.

Kisame looked confused.

"...Yeah, there's a ghost in the hideout! And I rank high up in popularity polls!" Deidara said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Tobi shook his head.

"Deidara Senpai! There really is a ghost! We're all going to be haunted!!!" Tobi shouted as he cried behind his mask.

All the other Akatsuki members including Pain looked at each other very doubtful as Tobi cried.

Then Kokoro thought for a minute.

"Hmm...Tobi might be right..." Kokoro said.

All the other members gasped at what Kokoro said. And Deidara choked on his sip of orange juice.

"What? You just said Tobi was right! Seriously Kokoro, we're talking about a guy who skips almost every step he takes!" Kisame said in shock.

Kokoro shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Tobi seems pretty serious. And sometimes even idiots can be serious." Kokoro said as she closed her eyes and relaxed in her seat.

Kokoro is the only member who puts up with Tobi. That's mainly because she, him, and Deidara are all together as partners.

Zetsu's dark half chuckled.

"**Heh heh...it sounds like somebody here likes Tobi!**" Zetsu's dark half said.

Kokoro's eyes snapped open.

"_Well, why wouldn't she like Tobi? Tobi's a good boy..._" Zetsu's white half said.

Kokoro's face was now turning bright red.

Deidara was now on the verge of passing out in horror. His skin turned pale and he looked at Kokoro.

"PLEASE tell me you don't like...HIM!" Deidara said in horror as he pointed at Tobi who was sticking a paper towel through his mask hole.

Itachi stared blankly at Deidara.

"Why do you care, Deidara? Are you saying that you are...jealous?" Itachi asked.

Deidara looked shocked and then turned to face Itachi.

Deidara does like Kokoro, he just won't admit that. He easily gets jealous if he hears Kokoro talking about another guy, or liking another guy.

"W-what makes you think that, Itachi?! We can take this outside you know!" Deidara said as he rolled up his cloak sleeve and stood up on the table in front of Itachi's face.

Konan spoke up.

"Deidara, it took me two hours to clean the table this morning. If you soil it with your disgusting feet, I will make sure your punished. And nobody will find your body." Konan said as she glared at him.

Tobi then looked worried under his mask as he watched the scene.

Kakuzu immediately jumped up from his chair.

"Alright! A fight! Who wants to bet?" Kakuzu asked.

Kisame jumped up too.

"I got fifty bucks on Konan!" Kisame declared.

Pain was very annoyed at all the ruckus they were causing.

"Everybody! Settle down, and let's get back to this 'ghost' topic!" Pain shouted.

Tobi then ran at light speed over to the table.

"So, you do believe Tobi!" Tobi said.

Kokoro smiled slightly.

"Of course we do, Tobi." Kokoro said.

Zetsu sighed.

"..." Deidara rolled back down his sleeve and sat back down in his chair while glaring at Itachi the whole time.

"This isn't the best place to discuss this though. We should go to the meeting room and discuss this." Pain said.

Zetsu's dark half gasped.

"**You have GOT to be joking! We're having a meeting over a...pssh...'ghost'?**" Zetsu's dark half said.

Zetsu's white half sighed.

"_It makes sense. Tobi is a good boy and would never lie. I think-_" Zetsu's white half said but was cut off by Hidan.

"For the love of Jashin, WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I HATE ALL THIS ARGUING WITH YOURSELF!!! IT'S MAKING MY EARS BLEED!!!!" Hidan shouted as he covered his ears.

And after that, everybody left the room and headed to the meeting room. Deidara was still glaring at Itachi, Zetsu was still arguing with himself, Hidan was mumbling curses to Zetsu under his breath, and Tobi was shaking in fear in memory of seeing the 'ghost'.

In The Meeting Room...

Everybody gathered around a table.

"So Leader Pain, should Tobi tell what he saw?" Tobi asked as he tapped the table repeatedly.

"YES!!! AND STOP TAPPING THE TABLE!!!!! JASHIN, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE?!?!" Hidan yelled as he fell backwards out of his chair.

Everybody blinked, and Kokoro glanced down at Hidan out cold on the floor.

"Tell us what you saw, Tobi." Pain said.

Tobi smiled under his mask.  
"Okay, Leader Pain!" Tobi said happily.

Everybody in the room except Hidan stared at Tobi waiting for him to tell them about the 'ghost' he saw.

"Well...it was late last night. At...eleven." Tobi began as he nervously twiddled his fingers.

Deidara wasn't really paying attention, he looked over at Itachi and mouthed the words 'I'm so going to put clay in your bed and explode it when you get in it!'.

Itachi sighed and then he mouthed the words 'You don't scare me, nothing does'.

Deidara smirked and mouthed 'Not even Konan actually wearing a skirt?'.

Kokoro then scowled at Deidara and mouthed 'Deidara, if you don't stop this stupid mouthing to Itachi, your gonna get a very unexpected surprise in the morning.'

Zetsu's black half noticed them mouthing sentences to each other and then joined in.

Zetsu's black half mouthed '**What's the unexpected surprise? You naked in his bed with him?**'

Kokoro and Deidara looked shocked at that and blushed as they both mouthed 'CAN IT, ZETSU!'

Tobi however, didn't notice all the exchanging they were doing and was still talking.

"And...Tobi was woken up by this eerie cry..." Tobi said nervously.

Kakuzu, who was sitting next to Tobi, interrupted him.

"That might have been Hidan doing one of his ridiculous Jashin rituals..." Kakuzu said as he glanced down at the immortal man who was out cold still.

Tobi shook his head.

"No. It was like...'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEE'!" Tobi mimicked.

That made all the Akatsuki members except Hidan jump.

"What happened after that, Tobi? And how could you hear that but not Deidara?" Konan asked.

Tobi looked over at the blue haired woman.

"Probably because Deidara Senpai sleeps heavy. But anyway, I got up and-" Tobi said but was cut off by Deidara.

"Do you wear that mask when you sleep?" Deidara asked curiously.

Everybody looked at Tobi and then back at Deidara.

"Only on Saturday's." Tobi replied.

Deidara scowled.  
"Then how come I never see your face?!" Deidara asked.

Tobi giggled slightly.

"Because your always out like a light, Senpai! And...Tobi sleeps on his stomach!" Tobi answered.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something but Kisame interrupted him.

"Can we get back to the topic?" Kisame asked.

Kokoro nodded.

"Yes. Now Tobi, please continue!" Kokoro said in a sweet voice as she smiled at Tobi.

Tobi nodded.

"Anyway, Tobi got up to look around. But Tobi saw nothing. So Tobi then went back to sleep. But Tobi heard more eerie sounds and decided to look around the hideout for anything..." Tobi explained. "Tobi walked into the hall and...saw...a...a...a..." Tobi added nervously as he trembled.

Kakuzu suddenly perked up.

"Big piles of money?!" Kakuzu asked.

Tobi shook his head.

"No...Tobi saw a f-faint aura...and it was making eerie cries when it saw Tobi!" Tobi said in a scared voice. "And then...the aura was looking like it was forming into the shape of a person. That's when Tobi ran!" Tobi squeaked out.

Everybody looked at him.

"That sounds...believable..." Itachi commented.

Konan nodded.

"Yes. I think Tobi is serious about all of this." Konan commented.

Kokoro scowled at the two.

"Well, I tried to tell you Tobi was right!" Kokoro said as she brushed a strand of her dark red hair out of her eyes.

Tobi smiled under his mask.

"So...everybody believes Tobi?" Tobi asked.

Deidara looked bored as he watched his mouth on his right arm lick his skin.

"I don't." Deidara said.

Pain gave Deidara a look that said 'you will when the ghost comes and scares out out of your life'. And then he looked back at Tobi.

"Well, I think almost everybody hear agrees with you, Tobi. But if there really is a spirit roaming the hideout, I want it gone." Pain said.

Konan blinked.

"So what do we do, Pain?" Konan asked.

"...We're going to have a search party. Each of you will split up in a team, and do anything you can to get rid of this ghost." Pain declared.

"_Leader Pain, that idea sounds terrific, but what if we can't get rid of this foul spirit?_" Zetsu's white half asked.

Pain opened his mouth to say something, but Kisame interrupted him.

"C'mon! We're S ranked criminals-on second thought, I'm not sure about Tobi...-we can handle a ghost!" Kisame said to Zetsu.

Pain nodded.

"Right, Kisame. Now I'll tell you who's teamed up with who." Pain said.

Kokoro was now praying for Tobi to be teamed up with her, Deidara was praying for Kokoro to be teamed with him, and Kisame was praying to be teamed up with Konan and not Itachi.

Pain then leaned back in his chair.

"Okay the first team is Hidan and Itachi." Pain said.

Itachi stared blankly at Pain.

"Should we wake up Hidan and tell him that?" Itachi asked as he glanced at Hidan who was still out cold.

Pain shook his head.

"No. Now the next team is...Kisame and Konan." Pain said.

Konan looked shocked and Kisame looked like he was about to cheer.

"Leader, why do I have to be dragged into all this? And plus...Kisame probably doesn't want to be stuck with me..." Konan said.

Kisame smirked.

"Where did ya get that at? I'm glad we're gonna be roaming the halls of the hideout searching for a ghost at midnight! We could also you know...go to room and-" Kisame said but was cut off by Deidara.

"Don't! Your gonna give me a traumatizing mental picture of!!" Deidara shouted as his skin paled and he put his hands over his ears.

Everybody blinked in confusion. Well...nobody knew if Tobi did, because of the mask.

"Anyway, the third team is Kakuzu and Zetsu." Pain said.

Kakuzu and Zetsu looked at each other.

Then Pain set his gaze on Kokoro.

"Kokoro, your going to be teamed up with Deidara-" Pain said but was cut off.

Kokoro looked shocked and Deidara looked thrilled.

"Seriously?! Yes!" Deidara cheered.

Kokoro sighed.

"(Don't I get enough of Deidara being Akatsuki partners with him?)" Kokoro thought as she twirled a strand of her hair.

"I wasn't finished." Pain said getting annoyed.

Deidara and Kokoro looked at him.

"Tobi will also be with you on the team." Pain said.

Time for the tables to turn on the two.

Deidara looked shocked and Kokoro looked thrilled.

"Seriously?! Yes!" Kokoro cheered.

Deidara sighed.

"(Don't I get enough of Tobi being Akatsuki partners with him? I wanted to be alone with Kokoro not that mask wearing idiot!)" Deidara thought as he scowled at Tobi.

Tobi then smiled widely under his mask and looked at Deidara.

"Senpai, isn't this great? We get to search for the ghost together!" Tobi said happily.

Deidara just growled.

At that moment, Hidan finally woke up. He stood up and rubbed his head.

"Ow...ugh...what happened? Did Jashin punish me for not giving enough sacrifices?" Hidan asked as he groaned.

Itachi spoke up while bored looking at his fingernails.

"Actually, Leader organized everybody into a two-people posse. We're going to all search the hideout for this 'ghost'. Me and you are on a team." Itachi explained. "Oh, and Kakuzu called your Jashin rituals ridiculous." Itachi added.

Hidan's eyes widened as he looked at Kakuzu.

"You callin' my rituals...RIDICULOUS?" Hidan asked in a evil voice.

Konan sighed.

"Not another fight..." Konan mumbled as she put her hand on her forehead.

Later That Night At 9:18 PM...

All the Akatsuki were in the living room in their normal clothes. Well...except for Itachi, he was wearing a dark red t-shirt and black lounging pants.

"Alright, now I suppose you all know why we're up at this hour, right?" Pain asked.

Itachi stared blankly at him.

"I was asleep you know, until a certain red haired girl..." Itachi said while glaring at Kokoro. "Dragged me out of bed..." Itachi added.

Kokoro put her hands on her hips with a confused look on her face.

Kisame laughed.

"Yeah! That looked so hilarious! What made it even more hilarious, was the fact that Kokoro's hair was in curlers and she was wearing a face mask and a bathrobe!" Kisame said.

Kokoro glared at Kisame.

"Hmmpth! At least I don't...look like a fish!" Kokoro said with a smirk on her face.

Kisame looked shocked and then very angry at that point.

Deidara couldn't help but smirk at that.

He really likes Kokoro's personality. She's bold, determined, and quite a tomboy, yet she can be girly, and sweet at times, especially with Tobi.

"Like I was saying, Tobi reported to me that he heard the eerie noises. So that's why I got you all up. I want all of you teams to roam the hideout in search of the ghost." Pain said.

Everybody nodded.

"Now here's the breakdown of where you will look: Itachi and Hidan will search the kitchen. Konan and Kisame will search the main bathroom, not the room ones. Zetsu and Kakuzu will search the living room, Deidara, Tobi, and Kokoro will search the hall corridors. Do you understand?" Pain said.

"Yes!" Everybody said at once.

"Good! Now fan out!" Pain ordered.

Everybody nodded.

"Right, Leader Pain!" Everybody said as they disappeared like ninja. Because...well, they are ninja.

Pain then went to his room to sleep. He's the leader, so why would he have to search for a ghost when he can be catching up on sleep? Although the other members probably aren't happy about searching the hideout all night instead of sleeping.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**With Itachi And Hidan...**

Itachi and Hidan were searching the kitchen for any signs of 'paranormal activity' as they called it.

"Do you see any paranormal activity, Itachi?" Hidan asked as he crawled the floor looking around.

Itachi, who was looking behind the stove sighed.

"No. There is no paranormal activity. Maybe we should just go back to bed..." Itachi replied.

Hidan then stood up and dusted off his cloak.

"Look, I want to go back to bed too. But Leader says we gotta do this, so that's what we'll do! Now look in the cupboard, and I'll check the fridge." Hidan said.

Itachi then glared at Hidan and walked over to the cupboard and opened it.

Meanwhile Hidan was looking in the refrigerator.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee...heeeeeee...." A eerie voice cried.

Hidan quickly jumped and slammed the fridge door shut behind him.

"Itachi! What the heck was that?!" Hidan asked as he ran over to the cupboard.

Itachi silently closed the cupboard and turned around. He had a horrified expression on his face and his skin was very pale.

"...There's definitely a ghost in here..." Itachi muttered as he started breathing abnormally.

Hidan's eyes widened.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**With Kisame And Konan...**

Kisame and Konan walked into the hideouts main bathroom. The bedrooms had bathrooms too, but this bathroom was bigger and had a shower, tub, toilet, sink counter, and shower all in one.

"Do you see anything abnormal?" Kisame asked Konan as he started going through the cabinet.

Konan rolled her eyes and looked at Kisame.

"Yes, you. Now speed it up, Fishy!" Konan replied.

Kisame scowled and then sharply turned around.

"Why are you like this all of a sudden? Is that time of the month already?" Kisame asked as he crossed his arms.

Konan scowled and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"....Lucky guess." Konan answered.

Kisame shook his head.

"Well, let's forget that. Help me look around!" Kisame said.

Konan sighed.

"Fine. But I'll draw the line if you make me look inside the toilet!" Konan said.

Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Fine! But at least check the shower while I rummage through the cabinets!" Kisame said.

Konan then walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain looking around. And Kisame was going through the cabinets.

Suddenly, a eerie cry was heard and the door closed on it's own and was locked.

Kisame and Konan looked shocked and ran over to the door.

"No!! We're trapped!!" Kisame shouted.

Konan sighed.

"It's all your fault..." Konan said.

Kisame looked shocked.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**With Kakuzu And Zetsu...**

Kakuzu and Zetsu were in the living room looking for the ghost. Zetsu was looking behind a bookshelf, and Kakuzu was looking between the couch cushions.

"Do you see anything, Kakuzu?" Zetsu asked.

Kakuzu sighed.

"No, not yet...wait! I found something!" Kakuzu said.

Zetsu then ran over to the couch.

"_Did you find the foul spirit haunting our hideout?_" Zetsu's white half asked.

No response.

"**Well, did you?! Answer us!!!**" Zetsu's dark half demanded.

Kakuzu then stood up holding a moldy corndog.

Zetsu's white half sighed and he put his hand over his forehead.

"**What the heck is THAT?!**" Zetsu's dark half asked.

Kakuzu smirked.

"This is the corndog I lost last week!" Kakuzu said.

Zetsu looked shocked. Then he scowled and slapped it out of Kakuzu's hands when he tried to eat it. The corndog then flew against the wall and broke in half.

Kakuzu scowled.

"Man, that cost me ten dollars!" Kakuzu complained.

Zetsu sighed.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**With Kokoro, Deidara, And Tobi...**

Kokoro, Deidara, and Tobi were silently creeping the through the halls and corridors. They tried not to make a sound, but Tobi kept skipping almost every step he took.

"..." Deidara was sneaking glances at Kokoro as they walked through the halls. Kokoro wasn't wearing her Akatsuki cloak.

Deidara thought Kokoro was very pretty. And of course...she was. Kokoro has long dark red hair typically worn in a long pony tail, but it was down with her bangs over her scratched out forehead protector. She has golden eyes that look cat eyes, her body's not bad. It's not too fat or too skinny, it's just in the middle. And under her Akatsuki cloak, she wears a black tank top over a fishnet shirt, short dark blue skirt with fishnets under that, black ninja sandals, and for some reason, she almost always wears a sapphire stone that's connected through a golden chain as a necklace.

Tobi noticed Deidara glancing at Kokoro, and was curious as to why he was doing that.

"Senpai, why are you looking at Kokoro?" Tobi asked.

Deidara blushed and hoped Kokoro didn't hear that.

"I...I'm not, Tobi! Just keep searching the halls!" Deidara said.

Tobi nodded and smiled under his mask.

After a an hour, the three were tired of searching for the ghost.

"Deidara Senpai, Kokoro, Tobi's tired!" Tobi whined.

Kokoro sighed.

"So are we. Let's head back to our rooms..." Kokoro said.

The three tired Akatsuki members then turned around to walk back. But they heard eerie sounds.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeee!" An eerie voice cried.

Deidara and Kokoro's eyes widened. And Tobi looked shocked under his mask.

"W-what was that?!" Kokoro asked.

Tobi flashbacked and then his skin paled.

"That's the eerie sounds Tobi heard! Senpai, Kokoro, we're DOOMED!" Tobi shouted.

Deidara scowled.

"Shut up, Tobi! It was probably just the wind outside!" Deidara said.

Kokoro's skin paled when she turned around to face the cause of the eerie cries.

"T-t-t-t-t-that is-is-is-isn't wind!!!" Kokoro said in horror as she pointed.

Deidara and Tobi turned around too. They were both on the opposite side of Kokoro. And their eyes widened when they saw it.

More eerie cries were heard. And a very faint aura lit up the dark corridors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! GHOST!!!!!" Tobi screamed as he ducked behind Kokoro.

The aura got brighter and brighter. Little by little, the aura expanded and was forming a outline of a person. And suddenly the area became bitter cold, the air from the aura filled the corridors.

Kokoro screamed in horror and latched onto Tobi's side, who was shaking like a leaf.

Deidara just stood there utterly terrified. He was frozen in horror and his mind told him to run, but his movements wouldn't respond.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeaaaaaa!!" The eerie cries rose to a higher pitch.

"Deidara Senpai! What do we do?!" Tobi asked in horror.

Kokoro was now trembling and had her arms wrapped around Tobi.

"Yes Deidara, WHAT DO WE DO?!" Kokoro asked.

Deidara stood there and started trembling.

"Let's...let's...RUN!!!!" Deidara screamed.

Deidara, Tobi, and Kokoro then took off down the corridors. The aura of the ghost started following them!

Will they be able to escape the ghost?

Continued.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Whoa! I didn't mean to make the chapter THAT long! I just had so many ideas for this first part of the mini story that I threw them in! I actually had to break up writing this chapter in two days.

Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm not sure when I'll update. Don't expect a fast update. I'll update whenever I have the time.

Read and review!


	7. There's A Ghost In The House Part Two

Author's Note: Okay, here's the next part to the mini story 'There's A Ghost In The House'. You might have noticed this in the last chapter, but this mini story does have pairings. They are: Slight Kisame/Konan/Pain, and mainly Deidara/Kokoro/Tobi. But there's other pairings soon to come. Like mentioned Itachi/Sakura. And hears a warning for this part of this mini story: There's slight violence. But I mean...it wouldn't be 'Naruto' if there wasn't a little violence, right?

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto: The Crazy Chronicles:

There's A Ghost In The House, Chapter Two...

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**In The Corridors Of The Akatsuki Hideout...**

Deidara, Tobi, and Kokoro were running through the very long corridors as the ghost seemingly followed them.

"Wait, why are we running away from a ghost, Deidara? We're S ranked criminals!" Kokoro asked as she ran right next to Deidara.

Deidara scowled at the girl and then continued running.

"Hey! Now's not the time for arguing Deidara Senpai, and Kokoro!" Tobi said as he ran.

Kokoro's anger completely faded away and she smiled and giggled.

"Oh Tobi, your so right!" Kokoro said.

Deidara scowled and gagged at that.

"(Tch...she makes me sick! Ugh...I like her so much, I can't stand it!)" Deidara thought.

It seemed that the ghost had stopped following them, and the three worn out ninja stopped running and leaned against one of the walls trying to catch their breath.

"...Did...did we...out...run...the...ghost...Kokoro?" Deidara asked as he started panting.

Kokoro took deep breaths and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I...I....think we...we lost...lost it." Kokoro replied.

Tobi was now shaking like a leaf while tapping Deidara's shoulder.

"D-D-D-Deidara...S-S-S-Senpai?" Tobi asked nervously as he glanced over behind them.

Deidara scowled and turned around.

"What are you..." Deidara said but trailed off when he saw a misty-like aura literally go through the walls and form the outline of a person.

Kokoro's eyes widened, Deidara nearly passed out, and Tobi started screaming in horror.

"IT'S BACK! TOBI'S SCARED!" Tobi screamed.

Kokoro then clenched her hands into fists.

Deidara was now frozen in horror again as the aura had fully made the outline of a person. But it was too rough looking to tell who the person is.

"That's it! Looks like I'll have to do something..." Kokoro said as she took a step closer to the ghost.

Deidara looked shocked and then he ran over to Kokoro and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Kokoro! Don't do anything stupid. I...I don't want you to get hurt by that...thing!" Deidara said.

Kokoro sighed and turned around to face him.

"Deidara, why do you care about if I'm hurt or not?" Kokoro asked obliviously.

Then Tobi ran over and entered the scene.

"Yeah Senpai, why do you?" Tobi asked.

Deidara thought for a minute.

He did have a chance of telling Kokoro how he felt at that point. But then there was Tobi in the middle, and Tobi would surely spread the word of how Deidara likes her. Deidara probably wouldn't even be able to face the other members and Kokoro if they found out.

The ghostly aura continued to grow and the outline of the person got brighter.

"Uh...because..we're partners. And I don't want you to get hurt, I care about you..." Deidara said while fighting back a blush that was returning on his face ten fold.

Kokoro crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow.

Deidara then thought again for a good way to cover up what he just pointed out when he said that.

"It's...it's not how it sounds! What I mean is uh...you know..." Deidara said as the blush only got redder and completely noticeable.

Tobi then spoke up.

"Deidara Senpai! Tobi notices your face is all red, are you sick?" Tobi asked.

Deidara scowled at the masked man.

"S-Shut up, Tobi! I'm just tired from all this running!" Deidara snapped. But he was lying with the last part.

Kokoro simply hated it when Deidara would snap at Tobi, she then scowled and turned Deidara's head to face the ghost; which would cause him to stare in horror and not be able to move.

"Listen you two, let me handle this!" Kokoro said.

Deidara and Tobi knew what was about to happen next, so they took a few steps back.

Kokoro then pressed her fingers together and mumbled some stuff.

"Ninja Art: LIGHTNING STORM JUTSU!" Kokoro shouted.

Suddenly her hair started sparking with electricity, and it traveled down to her fists.

"TAKE THIS, YOU GHOST!" Kokoro shouted.

Kokoro then charged at the ghost with her hair sparking with electricity, and her fists roaring with chakra in the form of yellow lightning bolts.

"Wow, Kokoro's tough!" Tobi commented as he clapped his hands together.

Deidara smirked.

"(She sure is...Kokoro's tough AND beautiful, that's a pretty mean combination!)" Deidara thought as a small blush dusted over his cheeks.

Deidara then frowned and suspiciously glanced over at Tobi.

"(It's obvious that she likes Tobi though. Yeah...that's very obvious. But...is Tobi aware of that?)" Deidara thought.

Meanwhile Kokoro then punched the ghost, but the ghost's hand grabbed her and threw her to the side, and she crashed into the wall.

Deidara and Tobi gasped.

"Kokoro!" Deidara shouted.

Deidara then scowled and glared evilly at the ghost with a angry aura surrounding him.

"You will pay for that..." Deidara said as he reached into his bag for some clay.

Tobi then turned to look at Deidara.

"Senpai, what are you going to do?" Tobi asked. "Can Tobi be of help?" Tobi added.

Deidara's hand mouths started chewing clay.

"Tobi, be a _good boy_ and don't get in my way!" Deidara ordered.

Tobi nodded and stepped back.

"R-Right...Deidara Senpai...(I want to help him...but there's nothing much I can do. I could always use my sharingan. But...no! I can't let him know my _true_ identity! Not yet...)" Tobi said and thought.

Deidara's hand mouths finished chewing the clay and it turned into several clay birds.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The ghost wailed really loud as if it knew what Deidara was going to do.

Deidara then scowled at the ghost.

"You can wail, you can chase me, and you can bully the other Akatsuki members. But, when you mess with _Kokoro_, that's when I'll KILL you...WITH AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara shouted as the birds flew over to the ghost.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile In The Hideout's Main Bathroom...**

Kisame was banging his head against the bathroom door, and Konan was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

"Will you stop? Your annoying me, Kisame." Konan said.

Kisame then stopped banging his head and turned to face the blue haired woman.

"There, happy now? I'm not! We've been in here for over an hour!" Kisame complained.

Konan rolled her eyes.

"Well, it could be worse. I could be in that shower nude, and you could be forced to wash my hair for me." Konan said.

Kisame didn't know to respond to that, he just shuddered and walked over to the counter.

"I'm tired of all this, Zetsu. I'm going to go back to bed." Kakuzu's voice said.

Kisame and Konan perked up.

"Hey, Kakuzu's outside!" Kisame said.

Kisame then ran over to the door and started pounding it to death.

"HEY! HELP! HELP US! WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE!" Kisame shouted.

Konan then brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Suddenly, Kakuzu opened the door.

"Kisame? Konan? What are you two...doing in here?" Kakuzu asked.

Konan then walked out the door.

"It's a long story..." Konan said as she walked out.

Kakuzu blinked.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile With Zetsu...**

Zetsu was walking through the corridors of the halls.

"_I wonder what happened to that foul spirit...I hope it's gone..._" Zetsu's white half said.

"**Why are ya still talking, Zetsu? Didn't you get beat up when Kakuzu kicked you in the face for throwing away his ten dollar corndog?**" Zetsu's dark half asked.

Zetsu's white half sighed.

"_Well, that is not important! What is though, is the fact that we haven't seen the other members since we fanned out over and hour ago! Do you think the foul spirit kidnapped them, Zetsu?_" Zetsu's white half said.

Zetsu's dark half scowled.

"**Shut your annoying mouth, Zetsu! Man...your such a goody two shoes ! You ain't going to get anywhere in life like that!**" Zetsu's dark half said really annoyed.

"FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN, WILL SHUT UP?" Hidan's voice shouted.

Zetsu sighed and continued walking. But then suddenly, a rough vibration made him nearly lose his balance.

"(_What was that? It sounded like a terrible noise!_)" Zetsu's white half thought.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara's voice shouted very loud.

Then hallway shook up really roughly as the sound of a big explosion was heard. It was soon followed by many more explosions.

Zetsu gasped and coughed as smoke drifted through the hallway.

"**Cough...cough...What the heck was that?**" Zetsu's dark half asked as he raised his arm over his mouth.

Zetsu's white half looked around through the smoke.

"_It sounded like...Deidara! Maybe he's encountered the foul spirit!_" Zetsu's white half said hopefully.

Zetsu then pressed his fingers together, and disappeared through the walls.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Back With Deidara, Kokoro, Tobi, And The Ghost...**

Deidara panted and stood there nearly about to crash on the floor. He had marks all over him, and his hair was all down in his face with smoke in it.

Kokoro was still out cold against the wall behind the ghost, and the ghost showed no signs of being effected by Deidara's many explosions.

Tobi looked pretty worried under his mask and he walked over to Deidara.

"You...you monster..." Deidara said in rage as he continued to pant.

"(This is not good. He's reached his limit, completely. I don't think he has any more chakra left...)" Tobi thought as he looked at Deidara.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee...heeeeeeeeeeeee...heeeaaa!" The ghost wailed as if it knew that it had victory in the battle.

And it was true. Deidara had made several explosions and used up almost all of his clay. But the ghost remained whole and the explosions had no effect whatsoever.

"Deidara Senpai, Tobi thinks you should give up!" Tobi said.

Deidara ignored his partner and just gave the ghost a glare that would kill. ...Although the ghost is already dead.

Suddenly, the ghost screeched and disappeared suddenly.

Deidara and Tobi blinked and then Zetsu came through the walls and walked up to the two.

"..." Zetsu glanced around at the area.

Tobi's face lit up under his mask.

"Yay! Zetsu made the ghost go away!" Tobi cheered.

Deidara stopped panting and brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes to see the Grass ninja.

"_You mean...you saw the foul spirit that's haunting our hideout?_" Zetsu's white half asked.

Deidara sighed.

"Yeah, we did. It nearly killed Kokoro!" Deidara said as he clenched his hands into fists. "And I tried to beat it up with my art...but the ghost had an advantage; it's dead." Deidara added.

Zetsu sighed.

"**Darn it! That stupid ghost escaped! Well...we should report this back to Leader Pain...**" Zetsu's dark half said.

Tobi then glanced over at Kokoro.

"Wait! What about poor Kokoro? We should see if she's alright!" Tobi said.

Deidara, Zetsu, and Tobi then walked over to the out cold girl.

"...Kokoro? You alive?" Tobi asked as he tapped Kokoro's head.

Deidara growled and hit Tobi on the back of the head.

"Don't touch her, you idiot! Her hair and hands are still sparking with lightning!" Deidara said.

Zetsu then bent over by her chest to see if he could here her heart beating. He did, and he heard it beating.

"_Kokoro is still alive, she is just knocked out from hitting the wall._" Zetsu's white half said as he stood up.

Deidara sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." Deidara said.

Zetsu then picked up Kokoro bridal style.

"_I'll take Kokoro to her room. And you two, go inform Leader Pain about what you saw._" Zetsu's white half said.

Deidara nodded and Tobi put his hand on his forehead and did a salute. Then they disappeared like ninja, and Zetsu went through the wall to get to Kokoro's room.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**A Few Minutes Later In The Living Room At 10:58 PM...**

All the Akatsuki members excluding Zetsu and Kokoro were in the living room with Pain.

"Okay, based on the fact that I heard explosions, high pitched screaming, pounding, and stomping You must have encountered the ghost?" Pain asked.

Kisame then spoke up.

"Me and Konan didn't see it. But we were certain it closed the bathroom door on us! Let me tell you, Konan may be beautiful, but it's hard to be locked in a room with her." Kisame said.

Konan glared at him.

Pain coughed.

"No comment to that...anyway! Kakuzu, did you and Zetsu see anything?" Pain asked as he looked at Kakuzu.

"Well...not really. But I found a ten dollar corndog that I lost, and Zetsu threw it away! TEN DOLLARS, LEADER, TEN DOLLARS!" Kakuzu shouted.

Hidan sighed and mumbled something about 'Jashin' and 'murder'.

"Eh...Hidan and Itachi, did you two see anything?" Pain asked as he looked at the two.

Hidan looked at Itachi and he held his head in his hands.

"Yes, I did. I saw something utterly horrifying..." Itachi said.

Tobi then interrupted him.

"Deidara's scrapbook that has pictures of Kokoro everywhere in big hearts?" Tobi asked.

Everybody looked confused at Tobi and then they all looked at Deidara suspiciously.

Deidara looked shocked and then he scowled and hit Tobi in the back of the head.

"You idiot! Keep your mouth shut!" Deidara shouted.

Tobi now had anime tears running down his eyes under his mask.

"Senpai! Tobi's sorry! Don't hurt Tobi!" Tobi said.

Hidan then smirked. He knew that he could lots of information out of Tobi very easily.

"Hey uh...does Deidara have more then just pictures of her?" Hidan asked.

The anime tears then dried up in Tobi's eyes and he smiled real big under his mask and giggled.

"Yeah! I've seen him take some clay and sculpt these figures of Kokoro-" Tobi said but was cut off by Deidara gasping in shock at what he said.

Deidara then scowled and started strangling Tobi as an anime vain appeared on his forehead.

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH!" Deidara shouted.

Everybody sighed as Deidara continued to strangle Tobi who was shouting over and over again that he's a good boy.

In the end, nobody got to hear what Itachi had to say. Because the little scene with Deidara and Tobi lasted over eight minutes. And luckily, Zetsu entered the living room which caused Deidara to let go of Tobi.

"Zetsu! Is Kokoro okay?" Deidara asked as he ran over to the plant man.

Zetsu opened his mouth to say something but Deidara cut him off.

"She...she better not be dead! If you tell me she's dead, I swear on my life that I WILL make sure you die a very painful death!" Deidara hissed at him with rage in his eyes.

Zetsu looked speechless, and everyone else was wide eyed.

"**Geez Deidara, the girl isn't dead! She had has a gigantic bump on her head. But it knocked Kokoro out very hard! She will recover soon. And she should wake up anytime soon!**" Zetsu's dark half said.

Deidara's face lit up with joy at that point and he took off down the corridors to Kokoro's room.

Pain sighed.

"Anyway, it appears that Deidara can't explain what he saw. Tobi," Pain said as he looked over at Tobi. "Tell us what you saw, Tobi. What happened during your encounter with this ghost?" Pain asked.

Everybody looked at Tobi and he twiddled his fingers before talking.

"Well......um...it all started when me, Deidara Senpai, and Kokoro were in the corridors..." Tobi began.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**In Kokoro's Room At 11:10 PM...**

Deidara barged right into Kokoro's room without even closing the door behind him.

"Kokoro!" Deidara said as he ran over to her bedside.

Kokoro's room was pretty small, but it did have a bathroom like the other rooms. The only difference between it and the other rooms, was the fact that there was only one bed since Kokoro sleeps in there alone.

And Kokoro was laying on her bed on top of the blankets. She was still out cold, but it appeared that Zetsu had a warm rag over her forehead. He was probably trying to get some feeling back into her.

"..." Deidara smiled as he looked at the girl.

Kokoro looked pretty peaceful, her expression was real soft and peaceful. And she was lying on her back with her arms crossed over her chest vampire style. She was breathing, but she just was unconscious.

A bright pink color dusted over Deidara's cheeks as he extended his hand over to her face and ran his fingers over her cheeks. And his hand mouths were licking her real sloppy like a dog, even on her lips.

"(Hmm...Zetsu was right about her still being alive. That's a relief. But still...I feel real sorry for her. Kokoro is a very talented ninja, and she shouldn't have to waste her skills like this. The poor girl goes through heck around her and yet...she doesn't complain.)" Deidara thought.

Deidara then took his hand away and stared for a few seconds at her.

"(I feel real stupid for hiding my feelings for her. I really need to get this out of my system before I go crazy...)" Deidara thought.

He then sighed and gingerly traced her hands with his.

"Kokoro...when I first joined this organization, I never realized that I'd start liking a future female member if there ever was one. I never really knew what it felt like to...feel this way about a girl before. I only cared for my art and nothing else." Deidara said. "But...it seems that's changed. I can't really explain this..." Deidara added as he looked that the unconscious girl.

".....I've always had a crush on you. Really, since you first joined. At first, when Itachi and Kisame brought you in I...I first labeled you as 'just a girl that I'm fine with as long as she doesn't get in my way'. But...after you put on that cloak, put on that ring, and me you and Tobi completed our jinchuriki capturing mission...that crush turned into way more." Deidara said as he blushed.

Deidara sighed and brushed a strand of her dark red hair behind her ear.

"Your simply amazing. Your such a talented ninja, it's unbelievable! And your very beautiful...the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I hate to show my 'soft side' and I don't like to show it or have anybody know..." Deidara said.

It was true, Deidara did think she was beautiful and talented.

Deidara then took a deep breath and exhaled as if he was about to do something very chancing.

"Kokoro...I like...no wait, I _love_ you. And...I just wish I could tell you that right to your face when your awake." Deidara said.

Deidara's face then turned bright pink at what he just said to the unconscious kunoichi.

"...How romantic, Deidara." A familiar voice said.

Deidara's eyes immediately widened at the sound of the voice and he turned around to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

Deidara scowled at the unexpected visitor.

He was hoping that Itachi hadn't heard all of that. He'd be too embarrassed to even leave his room if the one person that he simply despised and hated to have heard him confess his feelings to a girl.

"Itachi! You better not have heard any of that!" Deidara said as he planted his feet on the ground and pointed at the Uchiha.

Itachi crossed his arms.

"I heard every word. The minute you started, to the minute you ended. I was walking back to my room, but I just couldn't ignore hearing your little love confession." Itachi said.

Deidara gasped and then clenched his hands into fists as his face turned bright red from both anger and embarrassment.

"But...I can see that your embarrassed. I just might let this slide without telling anybody..." Itachi said as he turned around to walk out of the room.

But he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he turned around to see Deidara.

"Oh, so your just going to walk off? Itachi, you could tell everybody about this. Why are you gonna let it go huh? Just go spread the word and humiliate me!" Deidara shouted.

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Please, your already humiliated enough; I had heard your confession. I'm not a guy that acts all immature spreading the word about stuff like that." Itachi replied.

If looks could kill, Itachi would be dead by Deidara's cold glare.

Kokoro then started groaning and Deidara dropped what was doing and ran over to her.

"Ugh...Deidara...Tobi..." Kokoro mumbled as she opened her eyes completely.

Kokoro gasped when she saw that she was in her room with Deidara and Itachi.

"What the heck is going on here? What happened to Tobi and the ghost? And why is Itachi still wearing night clothes?" Kokoro asked as she sat up.

Deidara then put his hand on Kokoro's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Deidara asked.

Kokoro swatted away Deidara's hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! But answer my questions!" Kokoro demanded.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well...somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed..." Itachi muttered loud enough for them to hear.

Kokoro glared at Itachi and he sighed.

"Apparently from what I heard, you tried to attack the ghost but it threw you into the wall. And then it knocked up out cold leaving a bump on your head. The ghost disappeared and Zetsu took you to your room. And then Deidara..." Itachi paused at the lost part and then sighed as he looked at Deidara. "...Deidara came in here to..search for the ghost. And Leader sent me in here for back up." Itachi lied.

Deidara looked shocked at that point. It was very weird. Why did Itachi lie? Was he actually helping Deidara or not?

Kokoro nodded.

"Oh...I understand." Kokoro said as she took her rag and placed on her nightstand.

Kokoro then sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

"So uh...we should probably be leaving, right?" Deidara asked.

Kokoro nodded and rubbed her forehead.

"Um...yes. If you two leave, I can maybe rest my head. It still hurts." Kokoro said.

Itachi then walked out of the room.

"Okay. See you later Kokoro." Deidara said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Outside Kokoro's Room...**

Itachi was walking away from the door but Deidara stopped him.

"Wait, Itachi! What was all that lying back there?" Deidara asked as he walked up to him.

Itachi sighed and turned around.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

Deidara growled and threw his hands in the air.

"You didn't tell Kokoro about me...confessing all that to her while she was out cold! Why did you lie and leave that out?" Deidara asked.

Itachi thought for a minute and glanced at the floor.

"...I don't know. Maybe I felt bad for you." Itachi replied.

Deidara was now caught off guard.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Deidara asked in a deadpan voice.

Itachi then crossed his arms and looked at Deidara.

"I guess I felt bad for you. I mean, it's obvious that Kokoro's head over heels for Tobi..." Itachi said.

Deidara deadpanned.

"Don't remind me..." Deidara mumbled.

"And it's obvious that she doesn't like you. But you love Kokoro, and Tobi well...I don't think he's caught on to the girl's feelings for him. Ugh...I hate love triangles..." Itachi said.

Deidara scowled.

"I sort of know how you feel in a way. I hate to admit this to you, but I like that pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno." Itachi said.

Deidara tilted his head.

"Pink haired girl...oh! I remember seeing her with the nine-tailed jinchuriki...wait! You like her? She's like..._younger_ then you!" Deidara shouted.

Itachi crossed his arms.

"Anyway, that's why I covered for you." Itachi said as he started walking off.

Deidara blinked in confusion.

"But...don't get used to it." Itachi added as he walked completely out of Deidara's sight.

Deidara finally recovered from shock and scowled.

"What the heck was that? Itachi! What were you saying?" Deidara shouted.

But nobody answered him. What Deidara didn't notice however, was a ghostly aura flicker across the walls of the corridors.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**The Next Night At Exactly 10:10 PM...**

It was late at night in the Akatsuki hideout. Everybody was finally allowed to go back to bed after their 'ghost searching shift' as Pain called it. But a certain red haired girl named Kokoro was walking the floors of the corridors.

"I was sure I heard the same eerie noises from last night...I need to tell the leader about this..." Kokoro said to herself as she walked.

Kokoro had apparently just got out of bed because her hair was kind of messed up and she was wearing a sky blue short sleeved pajama top and sky blue pajama pants with pink dots on them.

She was walking through the corridors really paranoid of the ghost. Of course, she was never really one to believe in paranormal stuff like that.

Suddenly she bumped into somebody.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Kokoro screamed as she fell to the floor seeing a shadow above her.

"**Aaah! Kokoro, no need to make me deaf! Ugh...you scream loud...**" Zetsu's dark half voice said.

Kokoro mumbled a 'huh?' and blinked to look in the darkness. She saw Zetsu standing in front of her.

"Zetsu...you scared me to death!" Kokoro said as she stood up.

"_Sorry little Kokoro. But we were just walking through the hideout to get to the living room. I heard some eerie calls and it could have been the foul spirit that's haunting our hideout._" Zetsu's white half said.

Kokoro sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah...I was going to tell Leader Pain about that. I'm going to gather up Tobi and Deidara first, I might be needing back up." Kokoro said.

"**Okay....well good luck with that...**" Zetsu's dark half said.

Then he walked off, and Kokoro noticed that she was in front of Deidara and Tobi's room. So she went in to get them.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**In Deidara And Tobi's Room...**

Kokoro stealthily walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She then crept over to Tobi's bed to wake him up. She probably was going to wake him up first, because she likes him.

"Tobi...Tobi? Are you awake?" Kokoro whispered as she tapped his shoulder.

And Tobi wasn't lying when he said that he sleeps on his stomach, because of that she couldn't see his face. That made her want to pull her hair out in frustration because she's wanted to see what was behind that mask ever since she met him.

"Tobi? Tobi? ...TOBI!" Kokoro screamed.

"Huh...what? Kokoro?" Tobi shouted.

Tobi realized that Kokoro was there and he quickly grabbed his mask and put it on at the speed of light.

"Tobi! Your awake, that's good!" Kokoro said. Although she was severely disappointed about not getting to see his face.

Tobi yawned.

"What's going on, Kokoro?" Tobi asked.

Kokoro then raised her arm and made a 'follow me' motion.

"Get up. I heard eerie ghost cries and I need you and Deidara for back up. (Oh, Tobi looks so cute! I wonder if his face is as cute....)" Kokoro said and thought.

Tobi then gasped and jumped right out of bed and grabbed Kokoro's shoulders.

"Kokoro! The ghost has come back and it's going to HAUNT us forever! Tobi's doomed!" Tobi shouted.

Kokoro stammered for a few minutes, she was kind of nervous at that point. Because she was so close to Tobi at that point.

"Uh...um...Tobi..." Kokoro said nervously as a bright pink blush dusted over her cheeks.

Tobi tilted his head.

"Why is Kokoro's face all pink? Did Tobi say something wrong?" Tobi asked.

Kokoro laughed nervously and smiled.

"Uh...no you didn't. Um...lift up your mask, Tobi." Kokoro ordered.

Tobi's eyes widened under his mask.

"W-why?" Tobi asked.

Kokoro thought for a minute.

"Er...not all the way off. Just lift up where only your mouth is visible." Kokoro said.

Tobi thought for a minute and then he did as he was told. Only his mouth was visible.

"Uh...Tobi did you what you said, Kokoro, but why-" Tobi said but was cut off by Kokoro's lips crash on his.

Tobi was really shocked at that point and was frozen as Kokoro wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Deidara just happened to wake up at that point. He groggily opened his eyes and looked over at the two. And when he did, his eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT THE? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Deidara shouted as jumped up out of bed.

Kokoro then pulled away and gasped as her face slowly turned a bright red.

Deidara scowled and started trembling.

Tobi didn't understand what was going on so he just put his mask back over his mouth.

"Um...Deidara...no need to get mad..." Kokoro said.

Deidara's hand mouths were now already chewing clay.

"I'm going to kill you, Tobi! I wake up in the middle of the night to see you kissing the girl I...know!" Deidara shouted.

Tobi was now panicking.

"D-Deidara Senpai, Tobi doesn't even know what's going on! Don't kill Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said.

Suddenly as if on cue, Hidan ran into the room knocking it down with a scythe.

"Hey, what in Jashin's name is going on in here?" Hidan asked as he waved the scythe around.

Deidara then scowled and pointed at Tobi.

"He was kissing Kokoro!" Deidara said.

Kokoro then pointed at Deidara.

"He gets way too jealous!" Kokoro said.

Tobi then pointed at himself.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said.

Hidan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAA! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A very high pitch eerie voice cried.

Deidara, Tobi, Kokoro, and Hidan gasped dramatically.

"**Take this, you stupid ghost! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Zetsu's dark half voice shouted.

"Zetsu! This is far from working! Let me handle this!" Konan's voice shouted.

Hidan was wide eyed.

"Aha! That sounds like Zetsu and Konan! They must have encountered the ghost! Let's go back them up and get rid of that thing!" Hidan said.

Then the four took off through the door-less-doorway and ran through the corridors into the living room.

But the only question left is, will they be able to put a stop to this ghost? And what is the ghost's problem?

Continued.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Wow that took a long time to do! I had to break it all up in a few days to kind of tweak this a little. I hope it was good. But this mini story is not over yet! It is still yet to be finished!

I'll try to update soon. But...the time is kind of undecided right now since I'm back working on 'The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip'. But I can promise one thing though, I WILL update when I have the time.

Read and review! They keep me alive and well! ...Uh...:/


End file.
